


The 33 Sins Of The Fallen Child

by Hawkmask101



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 18+, Abusive Parents, Again, Alcohol, Amputation, And chara's descent into many regrets, Ball-jointed doll, Based on an Owl City Song, Battle, Beware, Blood, Blood and Torture, Bloodbath, Bondage, Bruising, Cannibalism, Chara is equally so, Chara's Backstory, Comfort, Complete, Conjoined Bodies, Cover Art, Death, Decapitation, Done Editing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epic Battles, Extra Limbs, Eyes, Female Chara, Female Frisk, Fights, Final Battle, Flowey is an ass, Freakout, Frisk just hopes for the best, Gen, Gore, Guns, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I made it myself heh, IED, If you arent an adult leave, In which Chara is a demon, Insects, It's Not Good, Its cringe, Like a lot of murder, MOSTLY plotless torture, May be rape later, Mental Breakdown, Monstrous, Murder, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Nightmares, No joke so much murder, Nosebleed, Or dont I dont control your life, Organs, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parasite - Freeform, Pedophilia, Pet Play, Plants, Plot isnt very intresting idk, Plot starts sometime around chapter 14 lol, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sans and chara are finally getting along woop, Sans tries to stay out of that, Scarring, Self Harm, Seriously if you dont handle death well leave, Shooting Guns, Sibling Rivalry, Sickness, So much death, Stitches, Suicidal thoughts and actions, Suicide, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tentacles, That get amputated, Torture, Torture Devices, Trigger words, Triggers, Undead, Underage Drinking, Very fast moving plotline tbh, bodymodification, breath play, burn - Freeform, but i dont take them as "canon" to the story, chara and frisk are both like 19 lol, covered eyes, editing the code to make it look presentable, enter at your own risk, flowey needs to go away, hints of frisk/chara and sans/chara, how nice, it doesnt look like bruising tho hmmm, its frisk and sans' descent into depression, lol, love you guys please take care of yourselves, mechanical, mental scars, oh well, only slight ones tho, pedophile rapes chara in alley, plays, please read the tags this story gets dark and it may trigger flashbacks for victims of abuse or rape, skeleton, some people die, suicidal Chara, triggering themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 33
Words: 25,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6995065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkmask101/pseuds/Hawkmask101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara, one day, possesses Frisk and decides its time to play.<br/><a href="http://hawkmask101.deviantart.com/journal/30-Day-Gore-Challenge-Reposted-from-unicornlet-624517503">Made With A Deviantart Prompts List</a><br/><br/>You feel your sins crawling on your back~<br/><br/>Edit: 6/9/2018: please don't read this, i hate it and it's old and cringy and it really badly reflects who i am now. this is who i was, not who i am. please keep that in mind; this was PAST me and i hate it with a passion but i've accepted that this is what i used to write and i've left it alone just so people can see who i used to be as a content creator. that being said, please read at your own risks and be careful when clicking on this. i actually advise not reading it because it sucks. thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Amputation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara sees a juicy opportunity when hanging out with a certain celebrity robot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Now with a cover image!

 Frisk didn't mean to let Chara take control. She was just doing her newest dance routine with the best teacher in the world. Mettatton danced gracefully around the room, doing a dance called 'ballet'. Frisk had found herself watching Mettatton's legs, the graceful limbs moving at such a nice pace that she could see the muscles shifting in them.  
  
Then there was a sudden pull in her psych, and she welcomed the comforting pull of Chara feeding on her emotions. The fallen child usually did this, feeding off of Frisk's feelings and thoughts, and she didn't mind much, as long as Chara didn't go much further.  
  
This time, however, was different.  
  
Frisk watched as her own hand began to move by itself, and she tried to yelp, but her mouth didn't open. 'What's it like to be the lingering one, Frisk?' said the almost silent voice of Chara.  
  
'Don't hurt him!' Frisk begged silently, but Chara payed her no mind.  
  
Chara walked over to the mirror. Frisk's golden brown eyes had slowly turned an almost glowing red color, and a light blush dusted her cheeks. Other than that, Chara looked like Frisk. A demon in possession of an angels body. Perfect.  
  
Chara reached into the bag where Frisk held the true knife, in case of emergency fights. Of course, she would never actually use it except to show it to the enemy and hope that they got the message. Usually they did.  
  
Chara held it behind her back, trying a giggle. It sounded a little to low to be Frisk's giggle, but Mettatton didn't seem to notice. The robot winked at her, which made her have to stop and force herself not to narrow her eyes.  
  
Chara danced forward with a shy but friendly smile on her face, trying to look like she was Frisk imitating a dance move. Striking a pose, Mettatton gave her a thumbs up.  
  
Chara stopped. "H-Hey Mettatton?" Chara's voice cracked, which made her curse mentally.  
  
"Yes darling?" Mettatton said, leaning against a wall.  
  
"C-Can you fol-follow me?" The voice cracks seemed to rule, and Chara asked Frisk how she got rid of them. Frisk didn't respond.  
  
Mettatton nodded, taking the voice crackings as nervousness for the obviously fabulous thing Frisk was about to show him.  
  
Chara led the robot down the hall and into a room, gesturing towards a small table. "Sit here Metta!" Chara said in a perfect imitation of Frisk's voice. Mettatton sat and stretched out, striking a pose as he did so.  
  
"Ok, now lean back and close your eyes!" Chara said in that girly high pitched voice. Mettatton obeyed with a robotic laugh.  
  
Chara now let her sadistic grin slip onto her face, observing Mettatton as if he were a peice of meat. Carefully she moved forward, placing the knife right on that gorgeous leg and-  
  
sllllliiiiiicccee  
  
Oh yes, the beautiful sound that followed the clean swipe was a slick slicing sound, and Chara thought it was music to her ears. She looked up to see Mettatton frozen in pain and horror, staring at Chara like she was something out of a horror movie.  
  
Chara laughed, her laugh soft and echoing quiet, a weird laugh that bounced off the walls. "What? Did you really think I was going to show you something cool? Idiot." She said, her quiet voice sounding like fingernails on chalkboard. Chara brought the knife down halfway on Mettatton's other leg, the clean 'slice' sound that followed making Chara grin wider. Mettatton screamed, his screams echoing off the walls of the room they were in until they made Chara shiver with delight at her victims pain.  
  
Chara moved farther up, slicing cleanly. Another scream from Mettatton made her smile widen, a soft bubbiling pocket of laughter rising inside her as the slicing noises and screams intertwined into something beautiful for her, making her slices go even faster.  
  
Soon another sound accompanied the other beautiful ones, haunting and perfect at the same time. Chara was laughing. She was laughing, her laugh not girly and soft, but a little deeper than girly and just plain insane.  
  
She soon stood back to admire her work, her laughter turning into small chuckles that soon just stopped. Mettatton twitched once, twice, and then lay still, dead. She watched as his body slowly turned into dust, and she grinned, walking away from the crime as she felt the world around her crumble away.  
  
Ah. Frisk had pressed reset.


	2. Decapitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara commits an act of violence towards a certain tol skeleton.

Chara was here once again. She was listening to Papyrus now, the skeleton and her home by themselves since Sans had went to Grillbys. Frisk was begging her not to do what was on her mind, but Chara didn't pay her any attention.  
  
Chara moved forward towards the skeleton. She was behind him as the skeleton made his special dish, spaghetti. She moved slowly.  
  
Reaching up she grabbed a knife from the counter, hiding it behind her back. She sized up the skeleton and then stepped towards him.  
  
"YES FRISK?" Papyrus said. Chara made a fast motion towards his neck, and with a clean slice Papyrus's head fell clean off.  
  
She heard the soft thunk that signaled the broken bone. She had done this before, of course, during the infamous Genocide run. Nowadays it was much more fun, letting Frisk gain their trust before slowly ripping it away from them.  
  
Chara set her foot on Papyrus's forehead, letting her red eyes flash down at Papyrus. The skeleton head gasped as Chara's foot crunched down, crushing the head with a sharp crack.  
  
She watched as he faded into dust.  
  
And then...  
  
Sans walked in.


	3. Cannibalism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chara hates OC's

Chara was on the surface today. She was going to visit her old home, and see her old...  
  
...friends...  
  
Chara giggled softly, her laugh deeper and quieter than Frisks. She watched her old school with intrest. She wondered if Frisk would dare to even let her take control after today. Probably not- she hadn't exactly let Chara take control now, but whatever.  
  
Then she saw her friend round the corner. It was an old 'friend' of hers. With red ruby hair and glistening green eyes, her friends name was Kori. Names didn't quite matter now, Chara thought.  
  
Chara stepped forward, tapping Kori on the shoulder. Kori turned and looked at Chara. "Who are you?" She asked, her voice as soft and as quiet as Chara remembered.  
  
Chara tugged on the girls arm. She always wondered why humans, such as Frisk and herself, had such soft skin.  
Perhaps...  
  
Chara ran her toungue along her sharp canines and then bit down on the gentle flesh, letting her mouth turn upwards into a grin. Her eyes glowed a brighter red.  
  
Kori screamed. Chara bit harder, feeling blood slowly deep into her mouth. A metalic taste drifted over her toungue, and she grinned wider, ripping away part of the flesh and swallowing it, running her toungue over her teeth.  
  
A bloodcurling scream sounded in Chara's ears, echoing off the streets. Chara grinned, blood dripping down her mouth.  
  
Kori ripped her arm away, clutching the still bleeding appendage to her chest desperately. Chara twirled her knife in the air, smiling that sadistic grin.  
  
Kori turned and began to run.  
  
Chara tossed the knife and watched with satisfaction as it lodged into Kori's back. Another desperate, pain-filled scream filled the air. Chara grabbed one of the girls feet and dragged her into the bushes, crawling on top of her now claimed 'meal'.  
  
Chara grabbed the knife and slowly slid it out of the girls back, making the girl whimper with pain. Chara slowly began to slice off a part of her arm, popping it into her mouth and chewing.  
  
About halfway through her 'meal', a certain skeleton walked by. Now usually containing that much blood was easy for Chara, but today she was having an actual meal, eating her victim alive.  
  
Sans peeked his head in the bushes and stumbled backwards in shock. Chara jumped out with a crazed smile on her face.  
  
"How does skeleton taste?" Chara asked, beginning to crawl towards Sans, her eye twitching insanely.  
  
It was a beautiful day to be burning in hell.


	4. Bodymodification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara tries to 'help' Undyne.

Chara scanned the training camp, searching for her next victim. Ever since she had tooken control and went cannibalistic, Frisk had gained a tighter control, but finally, finally Chara managed to break through.  
  
Chara stepped over a spear, her knife clutched to her chest. She could feel Frisk pushing, trying to reign control once more, but Chara pushed her down with a slight snarl.  
  
She stepped over another spear, sitting in the middle of the training area. She clutched the knife to her chest and waited.  
  
A noise that sounded like whistling reached Chara's ears, and she grinned, knowing Undyne would be here any minute.  
  
Undyne walked in, in her shorts and tank top. That makes my job a whole lot easier, Chara thought. She heard Frisk whimper from inside their minds, but she pushed the little pest down.  
  
Chara walked over to Undyne with a small Frisk-like grin. Undyne smiled at her and picked her up. "What'cha come here for, punk?" She said.  
  
"I got you a present." Chara said, giggling. She had perfected her Frisk giggle, although it still sounded a little echoy...  
Undyne grinned wider. "I love presents! What did ya get me?"  
  
Chara held up a finger and hopped down out of Undyne's arm, sliding Frisk's backpack down from her shoulders. "Close your eye!" Chara commanded.  
  
Undyne closed her eye obediently.  
  
Chara slowly picked up a pulsing yellow eye from her backpack, grinning at her handywork. She heard Frisk whimper in her head from the blood on the eye.  
  
Chara slowly moved towards Undyne and sliced her eyepatch clean off. Undyne gasped and her eye flew open, her hand moving to cover the place where her scar was, when she saw Chara and froze.  
  
Chara had Frisk's sweater on, and her eyes were narrowed down to glowing red orbs. Her blush was light, just enough to be played off as innocent, and the malicious grin that rose from her face commanded death.  
  
Chara moved towards Undyne and stabbed her where her scar was, where her eyepatch should be.  
  
Undyne screamed. Chara slowly began to gouge out the flesh there, watching as the meat fell from that one place. Blood splattered onto Frisk's blue and pink sweater, and Chara lodged the knife in deeper, getting as much muscle and skin out of that area as she could.  
  
Undyne screamed. She couldn't see anymore. 'Good.' Chara thought. She could here Frisk begging her to stop in her mind, but Chara just crawled on top of the now crouched Undyne, who was sitting on her knees.  
  
Forcing her down to the ground, Chara fit the yellow cat eye in place, slipping it onto the skin. Another agonized scream followed, and Chara moved parts of the skin to make a place for that eye to fit.  
  
Then Chara sat up.  
  
"You always wanted that other eye, didn't you?" She asked, a hollow giggle edging its way into her speech.  
  
Undyne's breathing slowed, and Chara watched as the fish-woman slowly began to melt underneath her.


	5. Covered Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara always did hate Sans.

Chara circled the chair, satisfied as she watched Sans squirm. "Funny how I finally found your weakness, is it not?" She asked, sliding the knife over the top of his skull, which made him hiss in pain.  
  
"Chara..." he growled. "...burn...in...hell..."  
  
"Oh I wish! But you see dear, I cannot die. I will keep coming back, because I have Frisk as my vessel. So you would have to kill Frisk. But, whoops, I forgot to mention you can't kill her either! She is determination at its richest."  
  
Sans grew quiet.  
  
"You know, chopping off your brothers head was quite nice. Too bad Frisk resets everything."  
  
She heard Sans growl. He couldn't do anything with his eyes covered, however, so she went ahead and wrapped her arms around him, biting the bone on his neck with sharp teeth.  
  
"OW!" He yelped, jumping. The jump made her teeth sink in deeper, and he whimpered.  
  
Chara pulled away as she heard a crack. She had broken the bone with her teeth. "That was fun dear. Lets try that again, shall we?" She pressed the knife to his shirt and ripped, pressing the knife onto his rib bone.  
  
Sans whimpered slightly. His head drooped in defeat.  
  
Chara pressed the knife to the bone, watching as cracks split across it slowly. She leaned a foot forward to press down on his foot, hearing the cracks of soft bones breaking slowly.  
  
"Hey Sansie." Chara asked him, her voice higher pitched and more like Frisks. "Tell a pun. They really crack me up." Chara said, her pun making her grin sadistically.  
  
Sans muttered something.  
  
"What's that? I can't hear you!" Chara said, pressing down harder on his foot, the cracking making her shiver with delight.  
"H-How did the skeleton die?" Sans groaned, his voice tight with pain.  
  
Chara leaned over him, right in front of his face, dropping her voice into a hollow whisper. "I dunno dear, how?"  
  
"H-" Sans shivered from the breath on his face and leaned back. "He pasta away." He finished.  
  
Chara giggled softly, her giggle hollow and empty, but still a giggle nonetheless.  
  
"Tell me another, my little slave." Chara whispered again, bringing her hand down to stroke the broken rib. Sans winced, his hand twitching.  
  
"U-Um..." Sans shivered in pain as Chara stroked his rib bone.  
  
"Why didn't the s-ngah-skeleton find the joke funny?"  
  
"Why dear?"  
  
"B-Because it wasn't very h-humerous!"  
  
"Hah!" Chara choked out, crushing his bone under her hand.  
  
Sans screamed.  
  
It was a sound Chara had never expected to hear. She jumped back, shocked, as it curled into the air.  
This is fun, Chara thought.  
  
She walked forward. "I never knew I could make you scream, or we wouldn't have suffered through these useless puns!" She barked out a hollow laugh.  
  
Sans whimpered.  
  
"How does it feel to be tortured, just like you tortured me? Hmm? How does it feel? Doesn't feel good, does it?" Chara taunted. Sans winced. "S-Stop this... l-let Frisk take c-control..."  
  
Chara felt Frisk pushing on their psyche, but she pushed her down quickly.  
  
"FRISK IS WEAK!" She screamed, making the skeleton wince slightly. Chara set her knife on his arm. "Now shut up!" She commanded.  
  
The torturing was only getting started.


	6. Surgery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara wonders what Temmies are made of.

Chara was here once again.  
  
She was in waterfall now, swishing down the lit pathways with a sadistic grin, red eyes glowing. She walked into Temmie Village, slipping down the paths and dragging her knife along the wall to create that chalk-on-chalkboard screeching sound.  
  
She walked into Tem Shop with an evil intent in her heart. Chara watched Tem with a curious expression, and then her brain started pumping.  
  
What were Temmie's made of?  
  
Chara stalked forward, watching Temmie's sides rise and fall as she slept. Chara slowly reached out an arm before yanking it back, hissing as a stinging pain rose. "Allergic? Another reason for me to hate Frisk." She muttered, feeling Frisk growl at the back of her mind.  
  
Chara growled and sliced her knife into Temmie's side, watching as the knife cut deep into her side. Blood spurted out onto her blue-and-pink sweater, and she heard Temmie gasp as the pain sliced through her.  
  
Chara watched as Temmie slid onto the floor before slicing cleanly through the muscles that guarded the liver. Chara heard a desperate scream rise into the air, but she paid it no mind as she began to cut the veins and arteries. Ripping the liver out of the body of the Temmie, Chara held it in her hand and began to inspect the blood and veins on the organ. Temmie screamed, but Chara paid no attention to her as blood began to slowly drip down her arm, the bile juices meant for the stomach also dripping down and mixing with her already stained sweater.  
  
Chara threw the liver down and began to rip the stomach slowly out of her body. She heard a gurgled cough come from the mouth of Temmie as she sliced cleanly through the stomach, an insane smile still on her face. Blood splattered onto her face as she picked up the heart and let out an insane girly giggle, her eyes twitching in delight.  
  
She could feel the heart slowly turning to dust and she frowned slightly.  
  
Why do all monsters turn to dust after they die?


	7. Stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara doesn't like petting.

"Yip yip!" Lesser Dog barked happily as Frisk pet it, her hand moving up and down as she watched the dog's neck go up and up. She giggled softly, watching the neck reach for the heaven's.  
  
She felt a familiar presence in the back of her mind, and she tensed, aware of Chara watching. Chara was a being who could not be trusted. After all of Chara's activity lately, Frisk had to keep loading save points, which was really beginning to make a certain skeleton angry with her.  
  
She heard a small hollow chuckle and was shoved back.  
  
Chara grinned as Frisk's brown eyes were replaced with slightly glowing red ones. "Lovely neck dear." She said, faking Frisk's voice. Lesser Dog yipped as Chara reached into Frisk's backpack, pulling out a sharp needle and a bit of thread. "Hmm. I knew this gave me so many wonderful ideas..." Chara said, her grin widening as she turned to Lesser Dog.  
  
Lesser Dog was waiting eagerly, wanting to be pet more than anything. Chara stepped forward as she threaded the string threw the needle.  
  
"Hehehe... remind me to thank Tori later." She told Frisk, stabbing the needle into Lesser Dog's neck. The dog screeched with pain as Chara began to ever so slowly thread the string through his neck, watching as satisfying stitches arose from his flesh. She slowly threaded the needle through his skin, and the string was stained with blood as she worked.  
  
When Chara was done she chopped the string off and watched as Lesser Dog seemed to be uncomfortable with its neck. He scratched at it, whining as he accidentally tugged on the string. She grinned and allowed Frisk to take control once more.


	8. Undead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Napstablook finally gets hit.

Chara gripped the knife in her hand, the ritualistic blade glowing in the light of the ghosts home. He turned to face her as she walked in.  
  
"Oh... h-hey Frisk..." he said. Chara looked at Napstablook, admiring his headphones for a moment before she slowly began to walk forward. Chara reached the knife forward and let it experimentally poke him. Napstablook winced, and his health went down one point. His eyes widened as he realized that that actually had hurt.  
  
"F-Frisk...?"  
  
Chara lunged forward, her blade finally, FINALLY hitting her target. She hated when Frisk and her had did a genocide and this stupid ghost couldn't actually be hit, the blade passing right through him like he was nothing! It drove her insane!  
Napstablook yelped. He seemed to not know how to handle the pain. He never had really felt pain before, he was a ghost after all.  
  
Chara began to laugh, her voice rising and rising as she slashed at the poor little ghost. Her eyes glinted with joy. Finally, after not being able to kill him... she couldn't mask any of this laughter any longer.  
  
Napstablook fell weakly. After all, how could anyone face up to Chara? He called out for help...  
  
...but nobody came...


	9. Skeleton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster and Chara team up against Sans.

"Let me go Gaster!" She heard his screech. Charas eyes flashed as she looked over at the evil lab scientist. "You said you had a torture method dear?" She asked.  
  
Gaster nodded, the silent scientist handing her a remote. She smiled. "Thank you."  
  
Chara walked down the hallways in the lab, stopping at a door and pressing in the code that unlocked the door. She slipped inside.  
  
Sans looked at Chara and his eyes widened. "Frisk?"  
  
"Wrong."  
  
"Chara."  
  
"Bingo." Chara said and walked forward. The chains pinning the skeleton to the wall made him squirm, and she set the remote to a '3', pressing the button and watching him gasp in pain as the shock ran through him.  
  
"Gaster has let me take control of your torture sessions." Chara said, her voice hollow and quiet.  
  
Sans shivered, obviously remembering the last time Chara had been able to torture him. "What do you want?"  
  
"Gaster says I have to convince you to help him."  
  
"But you guys are killing everyone!"  
  
"Too bad, so sad." Chara said and raised the shock voltage, pressing the button and watching Sans jerk back, his head hitting the wall with a sickening crack.  
  
"Hehe..." Chara giggled and shivered in delight from the crack. "I forgot how fun it was to be able to torture you Sansie~!"  
Sans glared at her and then started thrashing violently.  
  
Charas eyes narrowed. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." She set the voltage level to 30 and shocked him.  
  
Sans clearly wasn't expecting that level of pain. She heard his precious scream curl into the air, and saw tears slowly forming in his eyes. She felt a sense of joy run over her. "Now. Help Gaster." She said, leaving the voltage on.  
  
Sans screamed again, the sound punctuating the air. "N-no!" He screeched in the middle of the scream. Chara raised the level to 35, and she saw tears slowly start sliding their way down Sans' face.  
  
"You're so weak! Endure the pain you pathetic bonebag!" Chara said and turned up the electricity to 50. Sans screamed louder. "Stop it! Please stop!" She heard him beg. "Will you help Gaster?" "I can't!" He pushed himself against the wall and started sobbing. "You know, it wouldn't hurt to bring Papyrus in here until you can cooperate."  
  
Sans tear-filled eyes widened. "No! I'll... I'll help."  
  
Chara grinned and shut off the shocks, turning and exiting through the door, calling over her shoulder,  
  
"Good."


	10. Mechanical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara ruins one of Mettaton's shows.

Mettaton twirled on the stage, the lighting from above hitting his perfectly metallic legs. Chara sat perfectly situated on the top overhang above the stand, holding a water bottle with a perfectly placed smile, looking innocent. She was, however, anything but innocent.  
  
Mettaton began to do a ballerina like twirl, and it was at this moment Chara found her perfect moment to strike. She slowly poured the water down onto the robot, timing it just right.  
  
Sparks began to alight, and Mettaton twitched once, twice, three times. The crowd murmured softly in confusion as he stumbled off the stage, leaving Burgerpants to explain technical difficulties.  
  
Chara pushed herself off the railing, walking until she got to the ladder. Placing her feet on the bars, she climbed down. Then she looked around and began to follow in Mettaton's footsteps.  
  
She found him to be in his dressing room, sparking as he had a compartment on his chest open, most likely to tend to the now soaked wires. Chara stood outside the door for a moment before she let her face melt into Frisk's look, picking up a drill and placing it in her inventory before walking in.  
  
"Mett! I heard you got hurt!" Chara said, her voice worried. Mettaton looked up, twitched, and nodded. "Its alright my little darling~ It-Its nothing I can't f-fix."  
  
Chara nodded and sat down beside the robot, watching as he tweaked the wires; observing her subject.  
  
Then she slowly pulled the drill out of her inventory, being quiet as a mouse. Turning it on, she began to loosen the bolts on Mettatons arms.  
  
"What are you doing dear?" Mettaton asked worriedly, moving away as a bolt fell off his arm, loosening the limb. Chara smirked evilly, placing the drill to Mettatons arm once more and taking out the second screw. The limb fell off with a heavy thud.  
  
"F-Frisk?!?" Mettaton exclaimed, moving away from Chara quickly. He had a small moment where his body spazzed slightly, which left an opportunity for Chara to remove a screw in his other arm.  
  
"S-Stop it d-d-darling!" Mettaton stuttered, his voice glitching due to the damage his robotical body was taking. Chara dove in again and drilled off his other arm.  
  
Mettaton blinked and looked down before saying, "Who n-n-needs arms wh-when you have legs like th-these?" Chara sighed and took out the true knife, getting bored with the robot. Of all the people in the universe named Undertale, Mettaton was her least favorite.  
  
Quickly slicing downwards, she left a bright red slash in the air. It faded out as Mettaton coughed, oil dripping from his mouth as he started to fade into dust.  
  
And once more, Chara felt the familiar presence of the world being reset.


	11. Conjoined Bodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara finds out about artificial DETERMINATION.

Chara was back, but this time she had a plan.  
  
She had thought greatly on this plan. She had gotten her fair share of violence, and now she had decided that she should begin to use pacifist route knowledge to her advantage. So she had purposefully formed a plan that would make two certain skeletons suffer for all of eternity.  
  
The first step of the plan was earning Sans and Papyrus' trust. Papyrus was easy; Sans, however, refused to be alone in a room with Chara (or Frisk) any longer than two minutes. So Chara had tooken over and talked to the skeleton.  
  
"Sans... why don't you trust me?" Chara asked, her voice soft and quiet, sounding on the verge of tears. What Chara had learned during these past few months was that she was a very good actress.  
  
"what? why d'ya think i don't trust y-" He broke off as he looked at Frisk's face, which Chara had carefully made the innocent puppy-dog eyed look, watery eyes and everything. She could almost feel the skeletons SOUL breaking with sadness. "...sorry kid, i guess you have a right to know. its just all the resets. i know you don't do it purposefully... well you do, but you do it because of that little demon."  
  
Chara almost smirked. Almost. Instead she said, "B-But you still trust me, right?"  
  
Sans hesitated before saying, "yeah. i trust you kid."  
  
It didn't end there, but eventually Chara was able to gain Sans' trust. Now that Frisk and Sans were on a steady trust level, she could initiate stage two; steal a vial of artifical determination.  
  
It wasn't that hard. Chara quickly snuck into the lab while Alphys was on a date with Undyne and found a bottle, stashing it in her inventory. Now that she had a bottle, she could use it; but she had to use it carefully.  
  
She thought about this part of the plan for a while. Then she had the perfect idea. Grinning, she started to cook spaghetti. When it was done, she poured the liquid onto the food and set it out for Papyrus, waiting with Sans on the couch.  
  
This was going to be golden, she thought.  
  
When Papyrus ate the spaghetti, there seemed to be no changes. Then, he began to sweat. And Sans, being the brother he is, immediately grew worried.  
  
"uh bro? you okay there? i thought only i could sweat in our family."  
  
"WHAT? I'M SWEATING?"  
  
Sans and Papyrus eventually found out what it was; Papyrus was melting. As soon as that bit of information was given, chaos ensued.  
  
Sans immediately made a dive bomb for the phone, calling Alphys right away, who told them to get their butts down to the lab. Chara decided to follow, promising Sans that she would stick by him. When they got to the lab, panic happened; eventually Sans and herself ended up supporting Papyrus.  
  
It was almost time for the final stage to be activated.  
  
Papyrus' bones were slowly turning into a white mush, and she could see Sans sweating nervously. She watched before she leaned over, stabbing Sans straight in the SOUL with the artificial determination.  
  
"Its been fun, huh?" Chara whispered to Sans. The skeletons' eyes widened as his blue eye flicked on, which was immediately followed by a scream. He couldn't use his powers well now.  
  
Chara moved away, watching as Alphys ran back into the room from the scream and immediately panicked as she saw both brothers melting. Chara melted into the shadows, her glowing red eyes watching them.  
  
Eventually the melting stopped. Groans of agony and pain escaped from the new amalgamate, and Chara smiled, proud of herself. She searched out Frisk in her mind and closed her eyes.  
  
'Frisk?'  
  
'...'  
  
'Your mad.'  
  
'Uh-huh.'  
  
'Rightfully so. Mind keeping this timeline a little longer?'  
  
'What?'  
  
'My plan took me months, at least let me enjoy the outcome for a little while.'  
'...'  
  
'Or say no. I can go kill everyone else before you reset...'  
  
'OKAY FINE JEEZ.'  
  
The world reset three days later.


	12. Parasite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara and Toriel bake a pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW'S THAT FOR ONE LONG UPDATE XDDD
> 
> Basically the reason this is such a long update (all 12 chapters) is because I've been writing it for a while and now I posted it
> 
> So now it should update normally xP

Chara, having enjoyed the last plan well enough, decided to make another.  
  
This one was much simpler. Convincing Toriel to take her to the surface (puppy-dog eyes worked for everyone!), she began to search out what she was looking for; maggots. These little pests would eat her victim from the inside out, so she just HAD to have some.  
  
When she found the maggots, she scooped them up and put them in a jar, putting the jar carefully into her inventory. "Okay goat mom! I'm ready to go home now!" She called.  
  
After they got home, Chara skipped into the kitchen, Toriel following soon after as she watched over her child. Chara quickly pointed to the stove, her message clear. 'Lets bake a pie!'  
  
Baking was simple enough. Mix all the ingredients in, and you get a creation. But Chara had to get her little pests inside the pie.  
  
She waited until the pie was finished and was set out to cool to unleash the maggots. Toriel walked into the living room for just a second, giving Chara enough time to place the maggots inside the pie while not ruining the crust. Then she skipped on after Toriel.  
  
When the pie was done cooling, Toriel cut herself a slice, offering one to Chara as well, who refused, saying that she had a stomachache. Toriel ate a bite of the pie and made a face.  
  
Then she started to gag. Chara smirked softly, knowing it would be more long-term before the effects started; but she didn't care. This made her happy for now.  
  
Chara decided that she quite liked these little plans.


	13. Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk talks to Flowey about Chara's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that there may be minor plot for a bit.
> 
> Also  
> **Mentions** of suicide in this chapter.

"Asriel."  
  
The flower looked up at Frisk, who was standing there, not looking at him. Her eyes were downcast as the wind blew her already messy hair around.  
  
"What do you want, idiot?" Flowey snarled, his face cold. Frisk moved over to the flower and sat down beside it. Silence grew between them, making Flowey grow more and more confused.  
  
"Frisk?"  
  
"What can you t-tell me about... about Chara's death?" Frisk asked, her voice soft and quiet. Flowey's eyes widened ever so slightly. "Why would you-"  
  
"I just... I want to know." Frisk turned her eyes to Flowey's, burning determination in those brown depths.  
"Alright... Chara wasn't always a nice kid." Flowey began.  
  
Frisk settled down to listen.  
  
"She would play pranks on others a lot... at times I wondered why she would do those things, but she would always appear so innocent that... I grew to not care. Well, one day, we put a certain flower inside a butterscotch pie and gave it to dad. We thought it was the right ingredient... but it wasn't. Asgore got really sick."  
  
He paused.  
  
"Chara assumed that it had a worse affect for humans... and she ate them."  
  
"She commited...?"  
  
"Suicide? Yeah. She did."  
  
Frisk fell silent. Why?, she thought. Why would someone want to take their own life?  
  
"How... how sick did she get?" Frisk asked softly.  
  
"I- She grew a fever. She lay in bed still for weeks. Toriel was so frightened. Then one day... her SOUL cracked, and she died."  
  
Frisk nodded slowly. "Flowey... I know she was like a sister to you-"  
  
"Used to be. A sister."  
  
Frisk looked confused.  
  
"I am a different being now. Asriel is dead. She is not my sister."  
  
And with that the little yellow flower disappeared into the ground.


	14. Self Harm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara has a mental breakdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY  
> MAJOR TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER
> 
> It gets intense  
> I think that if you don't take suicide well you should skip this chapter.

Frisk panted, letting out a cry of pain as she thrashed on the bathroom floor. "You idiot!" The voice inside her head screamed. "How dare you ask Asriel such a thing?"  
  
"Chara! I didn't-"  
  
"Shut up shut up!"  
  
Frisk let out a screech, her control diminishing. "Don't Chara!"  
  
"You can't stop me-!"  
  
With a loud scream Chara broke the reigns and took control of Frisk. Eyes snapping open and narrowing to pinpricks of red, she let out a cruel and insane laugh, tears still rolling down her blushing cheeks from Frisk's agony.  
  
On shaky limbs, Chara slowly rose, stumbled, and gripped onto the sink. Gagging slightly, she looked into the mirror, studying her insane appearance.  
  
"Chara let me take control back. Please." Frisk fought inside Chara's mind, making Chara laugh harder.  
"You know." The girl rasped in a soft and cracked voice. "I thought the way to get to you was to harm your friends-"  
Chara reached down into the bookbag beside the sink, almost falling.  
  
"-kill your family-"  
  
She pulled out a long, sharp blade, gleaming in the light of the bathroom.  
  
"-but maybe, just maybe, it was to hurt. You."  
  
Chara put the tip of the blade to her arm and slowly sliced downwards, giggling hard. She began to count everything this was for.  
  
"This is for humanity never accepting me."  
  
Slice.  
  
"This is for you never liking me."  
  
Slice.  
  
"This is for being friendless."  
  
Slice.  
  
"This- This is for A-Asriel's death."  
  
Slice. Slice. Slice.  
  
"Th-This is for m-mom and d-dad b-breaking up."  
  
Slice. Slice. Slice. Slice. Slice.  
  
Blood ran down the girl's arm as Chara released a choked sob, slowly beginning to fall to her knees. Inside her head, Frisk was shocked into silence as the knife clattered to the ground beside them. Blood dripped onto the white tiles of the bathroom floor, staining them red.  
  
After a while of Chara sobbing, Frisk asked, "A-Are you alright...?"  
  
Chara wrapped a hand around her fast bleeding arm, her already pale skin growing paler and paler with blood loss. Then, in a quick movement, she picked up the knife and sliced away.  
  
"THIS IS FOR THAT DAMN FLOWER GETTING IN MY WAY."  
  
Sliceslicesliceslicesliceslicesliceslicesliceslice  
  
"THIS IS FOR TORIEL THINKING THAT SHE COULD BE A MOTHER TO ANYONE BUT ME."  
  
SliceslicesliceslicesliceSLICESLICESLICESLICESLICE  
  
"THIS IS FOR THAT DAMN SKELETON THINKING I COULD CHANGE, AND FOR HIS BROTHER FOR KILLING ME WHEN ALL I WAS DOING WAS SHOWING THEM THE PAIN I FELT ALL ALONG."  
  
SLICESLICESLICESLICESLICESLICESLICESLICESLICESLICE  
  
"AND THIS IS FOR YOU-" SLICE "-NEVER-" SLICE "-TRYING-" SLICE "-TO-" SLICE "-SAVE ME!"  
  
Chara put the knife up to her arm to cut again, but the blood loss was getting the better of her. Her knife cluttered to the ground as her hand shook violently, and she fell into a puddle of her own blood, coughing and wheezing.  
  
The sound of a door opening and shouting occuring didn't even register to Chara as she was picked up by a short skeleton with a blue hoodie, one who had killed her countless times before.  
  
Flinching, Chara thrashed in his grip. "Let me go! You don't care about me! You care about her! Your stupid! Little! Bitch!"  
  
Sans dropped Chara in shock, his eyes widening as the girl wheezed and collapsed into her own blood, the liquid melting into her clothes and staining them.  
  
Letting out another wheeze, she began to laugh, which turned into convulsing sobs as she started to gag.  
  
And then Chara blacked out.


	15. Insects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara is still here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't involve much gore since it was the 'cool off after the meltdown' type thing

Somehow Chara hadn't managed to kill her.  
  
It had been a month since the bathroom incident. Frisk was now fully healed thanks to some monster magic and human medicine. Since then, Sans refused to leave her side. Even now, as they walked through the peaceful park.  
  
Sans glanced at the kid beside him, worried. Frisk was staring dully at the ground. Had she given up?, he wondered. He didn't know what to think of this mood.  
  
Suddenly Frisk's head snapped up, her eyes landing on a dazzling blue butterfly that was flapping its wings in the sunlight. She stilled, forcing Sans to stop beside her.  
  
Frisk waited.  
  
Sans was growing worried just as Frisk lunged forward and snatched the butterfly out of the air, making Sans jump. The girl began to slowly peel the wings off of the insect.  
  
Sans felt horrified. "F-Frisk...?"  
  
"Stop calling me that." The girl rasped in a shaky voice.  
  
Sans narrowed his eyes. This couldn't be... could it?  
  
"Chara...?"  
  
The girl went silent as her eyes rose to meet Sans.  
  
For a second, Sans was tempted to pull out his Gaster Blaster and kill her quickly in a beam of electric light. But Chara didn't seem like she was going to attack him. In fact, she seemed tense. Like she was ready for this attack.  
"Why are you here?"  
  
The girl held up the butterfly wing in a silent answer.  
  
"To kill insects?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You rather I go for Papyrus?"  
  
"Point taken."  
  
The enemies locked eyes again, and each gaze held the same emotions: fear, uncertainty, anger, hatred, nervousness.  
  
Finally Chara's eyes shifted back to Frisk's, and the now peaceful girl released a violent sob that made the skeleton drop to his knees and pull her into a hug.


	16. Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of frustration can lead to a sweet sex scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for part-time-smut.
> 
> Also sub!sans makes me turned on.

Chara held the blade up to her face, inspecting it. Unknowing to her skeletal supervisor, she had actually been in control of Frisk's body for a few hours, giving the child a while to rest and recover. So far she hadn't done anything. Not that she could; that damn skeleton wouldn't leave her alone for more than three minutes.  
  
Chara could faintly hear the conversation in the background between Sans and Papyrus.  
  
"AND THEN SHE SAID, 'WELL FISH CAN WALK TOO, DUH'!"  
  
"Legit bro."  
  
Chara slid a finger down the blade, making sure to keep her skin away from the sharp edge of the knife. She then turned her head slightly to watch him from the corner of her eyes.  
  
Damn, she hated him.  
  
Sighing, she set the knife down gently just as he turned around. "What are you doing?" Sans asked, looking extremely concerned. Heh. Cute.  
  
Chara opened her mouth to reply with the usual, 'nothing', when she got an idea. "U-uhm... S-Sans? Can we go to your room...?"  
  
Sans blinked slowly. "Why?"  
  
"Just... please?"  
  
"Okay." Sans said and nodded, watching Chara closely as she led him up to his own room. When they got into Sans' room, Chara flopped on top of his dirty bed. Sans stared at her and blinked. "What are you doing Frisk..." His voice sounded uncertain, as if he just noticed something was off.  
  
"Nothing. Just hanging out with my best friend." Chara said cheerfully. Rolling over, she watched as Sans sat down next to the bed with a chuckle.  
  
Chara slowly crawled forward, wrapping her arms around the skeletons neck in an affectionate manner. While it still really bothered her to touch people, she was getting better with it.  
  
"What are ya doin kid...?" Sans asked, a light blush on his face as he half tilted his head to look at Chara. Chara let a grin that looked more malicious than friendly slip onto her face. "Oh, the usual." She replied darkly before leaning down and sinking her teeth into the soft bone on Sans' neck, not doing it hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to get Sans to-  
  
A loud gasping moan pierced the air.  
  
Ah, thats what she had been going for...  
  
"F-Frisk? Wh-what the hell?" Sans started to squirm underneath her, but Chara let out a small half-growl half-purr. If he wouldn't leave her alone for more than three minutes then she would show him what would happen to him.  
  
Sliding a hand downwards, she slipped it up his shirt, stroking at his ribs. The skeleton below her let out a loud moan, melting under her touch as her fingers did their own work. She purred, letting her hand trail down his spine, his moans only wanting for her to go more rough, violent. She forced herself to stay gentle.  
  
All of a sudden a loud cry peirced the air. "F-Frisk~!" Chara smirked at the pleasure embedded within the moan as she slid up and down his spine and ribcage, moans coming from him. Finally Chara dropped one hand out of his shirt, which Sans didn't find odd. Quickly reaching into Frisk and her's shared backpack, she grabbed a blindfold and some rope. Quickly she tied the blindfold around Sans' eyes.  
  
"F-Frisk-?" Sans asked as his hands were grabbed and tied up. Chara chuckled. "You sure are shit about guessing names."  
  
Sans tensed. "Ch-Chara? Y-you were the one..."  
  
"Who was making you moan like you were being fucked senseless? Yes. I was."  
  
She watched Sans' face light up in blue light.  
  
"Don't worry though. I could never hurt a dear friend~" Chara purred out as she slipped off the bed and onto the floor beside him. "Chara..." Sans whined softly. "Spare me..."  
  
Chara shook her head and dragged a finger across Sans' shirt, right where his ribs would be. "I'm not going to hurt you, Sansie~" Chara purred out. "Thats b-bullshit and y-you know it..."  
  
"Come on Sans. Have a little faith in me." Chara swung a leg across Sans to staddle him, her fingers dancing along his bones.  
  
"I lost f-faith in you when you slaughtered all of m-monsterkind." Sans shivered. "In f-fact, y-your a demon. Why should I p-put my faith in you?"  
  
Chara chuckled and leaned forward to nibble on Sans' neck. "Demons can vary on what they want, Sans. Yes, there is murder and bloodshed..."  
  
She softly grinded her hips into his, hearing his moan echo around the room.  
  
"...but there is also lust. Tonight, you will be dealing with a succubus."


	17. Tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara meets Onion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its short but I have a bigger torture sequence written out for next chapter.
> 
> Also I may get a tumblr... maybe.

Chara moved towards the creature in the water, her blade sharp in her hands. "Why hello, Onion-san~" She cooed out. Onion seemed to be greatly pleased by her response in him as his eyes lit up, a tentacle reaching out of the water before it ducked back under. Chara watched the tentacle with bloodlust in her eyes.  
  
"Oh Onion-san, would you mind me seeing your tentacle?" She asked, the girl crouching down to press her knife against the hard stone that made up waterfall flooring. Onion reached a tentacle out of the water, laying the glistening limb out for Chara to see. Chara ran one finger down the limb, resulting in the beast shuddering at the strange feeling.  
  
"Hmm..." Chara tilted her head and fixed insane glowing red eyes on Onion. In one fast motion the knife was sliced down the limb, making the octopus-like creature screech in agony as blood began to pour from the wound, the blood mixing in with the water around the area and drenching the blue stones with red.  
  
Chara giggled softly and then turned. "Its been nice meeting you, Onion-san~!" She twitched and her eyes narrowed as a smile appeared on her face, completely malicious.  
  
"Have fun bleeding to death."


	18. Ball-jointed Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Chara gets a hold of a ball-jointed doll, she quickly finds that she can use it to help her torture a certain small skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG!!  
> I haven't felt like writing. At all, to be honest.
> 
> BUT THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER IS HERE.  
> Hope you sadistic people enjoy~!

Chara twisted the doll's brown hair back, brushing it softly with her finger. She could hear Frisk in her mind, asking what she was planning. It was something quite simple, honestly.  
  
S h e w a s g o i n g t o t e a r S a n s a p a r t l i m b b y l i m b = )  
  
And she was going to use this doll to help her.  
  
Humming softly to herself, she slid off the counter and hopped into the living room. The small skeleton was passed out on the couch, snores drifting through the air. Papyrus wouldn't be home until later.  
  
Chara moved over to the small skeleton, setting the doll on the couch coushin as she crouched down.  
  
"So you do this..." she whispered to herself, finger sliding down the dolls arm before she violently jerked it upwards, the arm popping off of its socket.  
  
"Ah... so if I copy it onto... him..."  
  
Chara looked up, eyes scanning the small skeletons body. She moved up a bit, slowly sliding an arm underneath him and pulling her into her chest as she moved to set his head on her chest. She teased his blue hoodie off of him, ditching it beside the couch and looking at the clean white bony arms she now had exposed.  
  
She ran her hands over his clean bones, eliciting a small purr from the sleeping skeleton. She giggled softly before one hand seized his wrist, one arm pushing down on his shoulder.  
  
In one quick movement, she jerked his arm back and the forward. A clean 'snap!' echoed as Sans' arm came clean off.  
  
A scream rang through the house.  
  
Sans' eyes snapped open, the skeleton struggling to push himself up. Chara seized his other wrist in her hand, leaving him completely vulnerable to him. He lashed out with a foot, but since he was on top of her he couldn't do much damage.  
  
Chara ran a finger over the skeletons hand, wrapping her hand around his pointer finger. With a loud 'pop!', the finger came clean off of the skeleton, a scream echoing as well as a giggle.  
  
"Mm. Your so fun to murder, Sansie~ Never should've gotten in my way... hehe~"  
  
Sans let out whimpers, every breath holding pain. Pure pain was spread across his face, and he was trembling violently, his arm jerking slightly in Chara's grip.  
  
Chara suddenly snapped his arm clean off, straight down the middle. Sans let out another scream that was broken by a sob, his eyes closing as blue tears began to slide down his face.  
  
"Your screams are so beautiful... give me another one, Sansie~"  
  
Chara slid Sans' shirt up, admiring the view she got of his ribcage before slowly pulling at a rib. Sans squirmed beneath Chara, releasing another broken sob. Chara smirked and then jerked her hand up, rib snapping with a CRACK!  
  
Sans released another cracked scream that was immediately broken by a sob. He was trembling violently, and Chara could feel dust being released onto her body. "Dieing already, Sansie~? Why don't you stay alive for me, skelly-dearest...?"  
  
Sans let out a whimper, releasing another sob, his remaining limbs trembling violently.  
  
Chara huffed and moved, picking up the doll. "This thing helped me tremendously. How do you think I tore your limb off so precisely?"  
  
Sans squirmed, his breaths heaving as he tried to take in more breaths, sobs still racking his body. His SOUL glowed in his chest, cracks spreading across the white-blue surface.  
  
"Oh well. I shouldn't have expected you to stay for so long. Coward." Chara hissed, a hand reaching into his chest and crushing his SOUL. A scream echoed around the room before dust spread across the couch fabric, and Sans was gone.  
  
Chara sat in the pile of dust, a satisfied smirk on her face. She looked down at the doll in her hands.  
  
"Thank you for helping me~"  
  
It almost seemed like a doll responded with a 'your welcome'. But no one knew for sure...


	19. Pet Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara realizes she may have a thing for Frisk.  
> And Frisk realizes she may have a thing for pet play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know weather or not to be happy with this chapter xD
> 
> Note that no ships are really being justified in this fic except canon Alpdyne. So this is literally just horny Chara.

Alphys bounced into the lab, wearing a white labcoat. She held a bowl of noodles in her hands, and she sat down to watch Black Butler, excitement in her eyes.  
  
The small nerd didn't notice the blue-and-pink striped sweater-wearing child in the corner. Lust was present in her brown-red eyes. It was Chara, no doubt, even if others saw her as Frisk.  
  
Chara moved closer to the lizard. Ever since she had fucked Sans (which had been beautiful), she wondered what it was like to fuck a girl. Lesiban sex didn't gross the demon-child out in the slightest, and she wouldn't mind trying it out. But of course Chara had to make it kinky.  
  
She was going to use a kink that had intrested her for a while, especially with the number of dogs down here in the underground:  
  
Pet-play.  
  
Chara moved closer to the girl, pulling out a red collar with sharp spikes on it. She moved silently, like a tiger stalking prey. And then:  
  
Click!  
  
The collar locked in place around the lizard's neck. Alphys squeaked and jumped slightly in surprise, looking up at Chara with wide eyes. "F-f-f-frisk?"  
  
"Nuh-uh." Chara purred out, hooking a black leash to the collar. She yanked down, pushing Alphys down onto the floor.  
  
The small lizard gave a small squeak as the bowl of noodles was moved aside. Charas hand tore hungrily at the small lizards shirt, shredding it to peices in the matter of seconds and exposing her bra. The small human straddled the lizard.  
  
"Bark for me, puppy~" She purred out, sadistic lust in her eyes. Alphys squirmed beneath Chara. "W...woof...?"  
  
"Louder." Chara growled out, tugging on the leash. The lizard-monster let out a choked gag. "W-woof! Woof!"  
  
"Your a good little pup~" Chara slid one hand to the monsters breasts and started to softly massage them, making her moan. "Yes, howl for me little pup."  
  
Alphys arched her back into Charas touch, releasing a surprised moan as well as a choked whimper, the girl realizing she was being raped. Chara tugged lightly on the leash, making her squirm.  
  
'Who knew Alphys had a thing for pet-play?' Frisk's curious voice surprised Chara.  
  
'Apparently me. Hehe~'  
  
'This is so hot hnnngh.'  
  
'Your into this?'  
  
'...maybe a little bit.'  
  
'Who knew Frisk had a thing for pet-play?'  
  
'Sh-Shuddup!'  
  
Chara gave an internal chuckle, pleased that Frisk was okay with this. She slid off Alphys' sweatpants, eyes focusing on the girls dripping panties. "Ever so eager, are we pup~?" A groan came from Alphys, the lizards hips rocking with desire. Chara slid a hand over the fabric, making Alphies breath hitch and her hips raise.  
  
"My good little puppy~" Chara singsonged out, sliding a hand into the front of her shorts to run a finger along her and Frisk's shared clit. A gasp came from inside Chara's mind, as well as a pleasured hum from the demon girl herself.  
  
Chara tugged on the leash. "Speak for me!" She commanded, rubbing her own clit to keep Frisk's pleasured moans going inside her mind. "Woof!" Alphys barked out, squirming beneath Chara. Chara shivered and trembled with pleasure; fucking that stupid skeleton hadn't been this good. Oh god.  
  
But of course, Frisk hadn't joined in then...  
  
Chara yanked Alphys up, kissing the girl. She moaned into the kiss, her mind shaping this to be someone else she was kissing; a girl just like herself, with warm brown eyes and a blue and pink striped sweater.  
  
Her body jolted slightly before she broke the kiss, pulling down her shorts and sitting where her pussy was presented to Alphys face. "Lick." She commanded in a growl.  
  
Immediately her body was engulfed in pleasure as she released a gasp, body jolting. A moan inlaced the air, followed by a moan inside the girls mind. "Your- hnng- you such a good little- ahh~ p-pup, yes-s-ahh~" Chara moaned out, eyes closing out of pure pleasure.  
  
It wasn't long before Chara was riding Alphys toungue like a lifeline, Frisk's moans pushing her closer and closer to the edge. Chara reached a hand down to finger Alphys' pussy, helping her towards her own orgasm.  
  
Both girls came at the same time, cum spilling over the floor and over their bodies.  
  
Frisk got a lot of weird stares from Alphys after that timeline.


	20. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara hates Papyrus' innocent view on the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah I know this hasn't updated in forever. Sue me.
> 
> Anyway, I hope to update a few chapters tonight if I get in the mood.

Chara took control at a slightly awkward moment, blinking down at the drawings Frisk had been creating of three different cats with different representations. Hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil?...  
  
Nonsense. Chara crossed them out with a red crayon. She was the definition of evil.  
  
'Charaaaa.'  
  
'what.'  
  
'Those were mineee.'  
  
'You mean they were ours. Your the one who sold your SOUL to me, idiot.'  
  
'But...'  
  
'Just shut up.'  
  
Tapping her fingers against the table, she scanned over the drawing once more, taking note at how she ruined see no evil before it was even finished.  
  
"FRISK! WANT SOME SPAGHETTI?!"  
  
Chara jolted at the sudden loudness that drifted through the air, but forced herself to relax, slipping into a soft smile.  
  
"S-sure!!"  
  
Chara moved to stand, brushing one hand through her hair as she slipped into the kitchen, watching Papyrus dash around to finish a plate of spaghetti. Chara made a face before her expression shifted into one of thought.  
  
'Hey, Frisk? Want me to finish see no evil for you~?'  
  
'Huh?'  
  
Chara moved to grab a knife that was resting on the counter, tturning it over in her hands. "Pappy! Can you p-pick me up?"  
  
"OF COURSE, HUMAN!"  
  
Papyrus picked Chara up and she squirmed slightly, uncomfortable still with being randomly touched.  
Chara held the knife to her chest and Paps blinked.  
  
"HUMAN? WHY DO YOU HAVE A KNIFE?"  
  
Chara grinned slightly. "Oh... just for this!"  
  
Chara stabbed the knife into Papyrus' eye socket, making the skeleton jolt and scream. Slowly, creating a grating bone-on-metal noise, Chara began to carve out a shape in the bone around the skeletons eye. It was a heart-shape, and Chara grinned as Papyrus' screams laced the air.  
  
He dropped her before she got to finish, but she easily swept him off his feet and onto the floor with her knife, crawling on top of him and finishing her work.  
  
Slowly she carved out her name on his forehead, grinning as his huge body trashed beneath her. Shoving the blade through his other eye and completely blinding him, she grinned violently as he started to let out whimpers through his screaming.  
  
"S-SANS! HELP M-ME!!!!"  
  
Chara rolled her eyes. "Shut the fuck up you annoying peice of shit." She snapped before grabbing her knife and starting to stab it into his eyesocket repeatedly.  
  
It wasn't long until the screaming actually did attract Sans, and she looked up at him with a grin from where he stood, horrified and pissed, eye glowing blue.  
  
"You bitch!!!"  
  
"Actually, I think Papyrus is the bitch now~"  
  
"Get the fuck off of him, you soulless bastard!" Sans screamed, throwing her off of him with blue magic.  
  
Chara's giggle echoed around as she slipped back into the depths of Frisks mind, letting the other child take control.  
  
'I finished your picture~'


	21. Breath Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooking lessons gone sexual; Frisk upsetti over spaghetti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for soft smut  
> [aka moans  
> nothing bad  
> i think  
> bunch of neck and gill play lol]  
> [Also Frisk is v upset]
> 
> [tbh this story is starting to get full of plot]

Chara twirled her hair softly with one hand, humming absentmindedly. She watched the cooking that was going on in the kitchen, perched on top of the table. Frisk was relatively silent today, and Chara suspected she was tired from nightmares that had recently begun to plague them.  
  
Chara tilted her head softly, the interactions between the skeleton and the fish woman provoking her curiosity.  
  
"REMEMBER to ALWAYS punch the tomatoes like they are your GREATEST ENEMY! NGAHHHHH!!"  
  
"NYEHHHH!"  
  
The sound of tomatoes dying was heard by the human, and Chara gave a little snort-giggle of amusement.  
_You would not believe your eyes~_  
  
_If ten million fireflies~_  
  
_Lit up the world as I fell asleep~_  
  
"HELLO?" Papyrus said as he answered the phone. There was a pause before, "YEAH, I'LL COME GET SANS." Papyrus said with a sigh, hanging up.  
  
That perked up Chara's curiousity. "Whats wrong with Sansie, Paps?"  
  
Undyne shot Chara a curious look at the nickname for Sans before Papyrus sighed again. "IT SEEMS THE GREAT PAPYRUS' BROTHER HAS BROKEN A PROMISE HE MADE A WHILE BACK..."  
  
Chara blinked.  
  
"I AM SORRY, HUMAN, BUT I HAVE NO TIME TO EXPLAIN. I HAVE TO GO. ASK UNDYNE, PERHAPS, IF YOU WANT ANSWERS." Papyrus said. With a sigh, the skeleton exited the house.  
  
They sat in a silence neither dared to break first for a few moments before Chara prompted with a raised eyebrow and an insistent, "Well??"  
  
"Papyrus' brother used to drink a lot... not too bad, but to the point where Paps got worried as he came home shit faced and _bleeding._ "  
  
"Bleeding?" Chara blinked. She were sure _she_ wasn't the one who made him bleed... that time, anyway.  
  
"Yeah. According to Grillby he would break glass dishware and start... cutting... its hard to admit too, honestly.  
  
_'Sans is fucking SUICIDAL? WHAT THE FUCK?'_  
  
_'no shit sherlock you killed his only family and tortured him for fucking how many times.'_  
  
_'Shut the FUCK up Frisk. Its HIS fault for being so pathetic, anyway.'_  
  
_'Ugh. Whatever.'_  
  
Chara blinked and took a deep breath, covering the internal shock with a fake look of worry, one that Frisk would use. "Thats horrible... I hope he's okay..."  
  
Undyne nodded and sighed, looking over the dead tomatoes. She seemed to almost growl before screaming, "PAPYRUS LEFT IN THE MIDDLE OF HIS COOKING LESSON AGAIN."  
  
Oh god not this again-  
  
"I GUESS YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO TAKE HIS PLACE INSTEAD! FUHUHUHUHU!"  
  
Goddammit.  
  
_'Have fun~'_  
  
_'SHUT UP FRISK.'_  
  
Undyne grabbed Chara by the collar of her shirt, making her yelp as she was viciously thrown onto the counter. Chara glared at the fish with deadly venom as Undyne grabbed the pack of noodles from beside Chara.  
  
She was so tempted to smash Undynes arm in to the bone, crushing her limb by limb and descaling her slowly-  
  
_'No don't!!!'_  
  
_'why the fuck not.'_  
  
_'...'_  
  
_'...'_  
  
_'I... I don't want to have nightmares tonight, Chara... please...'_ Frisk's voice was small and weak, and Chara froze at the sound, not expecting _that_ as an answer.  
  
_'...fuck it... okay. Okay. I won't hurt her. Not today, at least.'_  
  
_'Thank you Chara thank you thank you so much!!'_  
  
_'Yeah, yeah, don't mention it...'_  
  
Undyne shoved the noodles into Chara's hands. "Remember, throw them in with PASSION!"  
  
Chara rolled her eyes and dumped the noodles onto the floor with a huff, crossing her arms.  
  
_'Chara!!!'_  
  
_'What.'_  
  
_'You're supposed to have fun!!'_  
  
_'No.'_  
  
An internal sigh of frustration came from Frisk, and Chara smiled slightly.  
  
"What the FUCK, Frisk?"  
  
"Hm? Problem?"  
  
"YES! You were supposed to throw them in the POT! Not on the FLOOR!"  
  
Chara shrugged.  
  
Huffing, Undyne bent down to try and pick up the noodles. Suddenly, an idea flashed behind Chara's eyes; she leapt onto Undynes back and latched her teeth into her gills.  
  
A startled scream-moan exicted the fish, and Chara bit down harder, watching as the greatest warrior of all time sank beneath her touches.  
  
Chara softly licked at the gills on Undyne's neck, making her shiver. "F-Frisk! What the... what the hell get _off_ come on..."  
  
"Hush, Undyne... you won't remember this later, anyway~"  
  
_'Chara please stop!!'_  
  
Chara raked her fingers across the gills, making the girl under her gasp and jerk in faint pleasure. A moan escaped her, and Chara chuckled at her.  
  
_'Chara!!!!! Please!!! No more! No more rape please!!'_  
  
Chara ignored Frisk's voice, biting down on the gills and letting her fingers push in between the slitted peices of flesh. Undyne moaned before suddenly screaming as pain laced up her spine, back arching in a masochistic desire.  
  
_'STOP IT STOP IT NO MORE NO MORE NO MORE NO NO NO NO NO NO NO-'_  
  
__**Crack.**  
  
Chara fell back onto the floor as her entire body froze up, hands moving to grab onto her chest as she gave a choked wheeze noise.  
  
The world turned black, and suddenly Chara was back in the dark of the cave, looking through Frisk's eyes now.  
  
_'What the fuck did you do?! I was just starting to have fun-'_  
  
Frisk burst into tears. "Please!! Don't do it again don't mentally abuse them again!!! It hurts them inside it does you're _hurting them!"_  
  
'THATS THE POINT!!'  
  
"Still!! Just let me... you can do whatever you want. Just... don't... _rape_ again... please..."  
  
Chara considered this for a moment, mentally frowning at the upset child. Giving an internal sigh, she relented with a muttered _'okay...'_  
  
Frisk sobbed in relief. "Thank you, Chara, thank you so much!"  
  
Chara was surprised to find she felt guilty about putting Frisk through this. She fell silent as she listened to Frisk's broken sobs, curling into the dark corners of Frisk's mind where she resided.


	22. Torture Devices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara tries to go to Sans for her problems, but ends up starting the conversation the wrong way, as she often does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait!! currently posting from drafts, so I don't know if this will be as good, lol. 
> 
> **warning** : this involves nudity, but not sexualized nudity.

It surprised the fallen child how angry she was at herself after that day.  
  
She knew that Frisk disliked this, as Chara had often heard from Frisk to stop her displays of violence. She did not, however, think Frisk was gaining depression from them.  
  
It was easy for Chara to spot early symptoms of the mental illness, considering she had had it before she killed herself.  
  
It pissed her off the most to see that Chara herself had been the cause of this. Anytime she went to talk to Frisk or possess her, Frisk went quietly away to the dark parts of their shared mind.  
  
Frisk had lost her fight. She had lost what had made her Frisk.  
  
And Chara was angry.  
  
\---  
  
"Take off your clothes and get on the floor, on your hands and knees." Chara growled to Sans as she stormed into his room, slamming the door behind her and not bothering to hide the fact that she wasn't Frisk.  
  
"Uh, hell no? Chara, you got some real nerve comin' up here and demandin' shit that ain't gonna happen." Sans retorted, narrowing his eyes and glaring at her.  
  
"Obey." Chara snarled, stepping towards Sans angrily. "Or else I'll reset and take this out on Papyrus instead."  
  
Sans' eyes widened and he immediately jumped out of bed, shedding his hoodie and pausing in his t-shirt before somehow mentally preparing himself and shedding out of his shirt and shorts.  
  
"Faster, you little shit." Chara hissed out, her teeth baring. Sans flinched and slowly lowered down to his hands and knees, his now naked form trembling.  
  
Chara's eyes glowed as she pulled a whip out of the air, the red-glowing magic cracking the air. "You shouldn't have fucking existed, you know that?" Chara hissed, the whip _whooshing_ through the air and cracking down onto Sans' spine, making the skeleton cry out in pain.  
  
"I-I know..." Sans whimpered, trying to keep completley still. Bone marrow was leaking down from his spine, dripping onto the ground and staining the hardwood floor red.  
  
"You're just a little shit monster who doesn't deserve to exist." Chara hissed, the whip cracking down on him and making him scream out again. "You are the reason why this world sucks! All of you living shitheads are! You don't deserve mercy and you don't deserve death, either!"  
  
_Whoosh_  
  
_Crack!_  
  
"Ah!" Sans screamed. "C-Chara, what did I do?!"  
  
"You did everything! Shut up!"  
  
_Whoosh_  
  
_Crack!_  
  
"J-just tell me what's wrong... you're never t-this angry! You u-usually at least _t-tease_ me first, n-not just straight up insult me..."  
  
"Well maybe I wanted something different!"  
  
_Whoosh_  
  
_Crack!_  
  
" _Hnngh!_ No more, Chara, please, no more..." Sans whimpered, breaking out into choked sobs. Chara paused, anger making the air around the tip of the whip crackle and spark as she watched Sans cry, blood slowly pooling around her feet.  
  
She sighed, and with one last glance at the broken skeleton, reloaded the world.  
  
<<<  
  
Her eyes opened at Snowdin's savepoint, right before her encounter with Sans. She sighed, rubbing her face before starting to walk through the cold toward's Sans' house.  
  
Sans was standing on the porch when she got there, trembling. "Don't you dare try to harm Papyrus!" He yelped out at her, holding up a hand which summoned a Gaster Blaster.  
  
Chara stopped, looking at the Blaster with amusement. "Calm down, Sans. I just want to talk."  
  
"Usually your 'talking' turns into 'let's torture the skeleton! It'll be fun!'" Sans said with a glare.  
  
"...while that may be true, I really do just wish to talk this time." Chara said, shifting and pulling out her shorts pockets. "Look, no weapon."  
  
"Where'd you get that whip?" Sans hissed.  
  
"Frisk's magic. And, while I'm talking about her, Frisk is actually the one I want to discuss. Not me or you." She said, looking at Sans with a serious expression.  
  
"Chara, what did you do to my kid."  
  
"Nothing I haven't already done to you. Frisk is just... developing Clinical Depression. That's all." Chara said with a shrug.  
  
"That's all?! _THAT'S FUCKING SERIOUS, CHARA."_  
  
" _Hey!_ Don't fucking yell at me! I can still reset and torture Papyrus _and_ make you watch." Chara threatened, glaring at Sans.  
  
Sans grumbled under his breath, mumbling a 'fine' under his breath. "What are you telling me this for if you don't want to be murdered, then?"  
  
"I'm telling you because I have no clue what to do. Frisk isn't allowed to be depressed. Hell, the only way I broke from my depression was what I'm doing right now. Seeing others in pain is quite awesome."  
  
"Uh, yeah, that's probably what _caused_ Frisk's depression."  
  
"So?"  
  
Sans rolled his eyes. "That means you need to stop hurting her friends. Seeing the only people you care about die over and over and you can't stop it does something to a person, y'know."  
  
"No. I don't know."  
  
"Exactly. You're an emotionless shithead. But whatever. My advice would be to stop hurting people."  
  
"But then I'll be bored..." Chara said lamely, not wanting to admit that she'd be quite lonely without someone actually giving their full attention to her.  
  
"Then be bored. It's either you or Frisk. So choose and stop bothering me, because I don't want to talk to you anymore."  
  
"Understandable. Alright. I'll think about it."  
  
"You better."  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"You're pushing the line awful close to Papyrus being tied to a chair and begging me not to torture him~" Chara winked.  
  
"Just go, Chara." Sans said with a tired sigh. "I'm gonna go take a nap."  
  
"You're always napping." Chara complained, but sighed and nodded anyway. "I'll think on it."  
  
Of course, Chara was never good at thinking about things.  



	23. Nosebleed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara and Frisk talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cant wait to finish this fanfic tbh
> 
> I already know what the ending's gonna be hah
> 
> anyway no major torturing happens in this scene, mainly just plot-building and such. but there is blood.

Chara couldn't remember getting nosebleeds when she was a human, so she had to blame that on Frisk's body.  
  
It was idiotic, in Chara's personal opinion, to have a stress-induced nosebleed. Humans already ached, bruised and shattered; they didn't need blood spurting from their face while they tried to think about solutions to a problem that could be permanent as well.  
  
"God fucking dammit." Chara grumbled to herself, covering her nose with her hand as she searched the skeleton brother's bathroom for some sort of washcloth or tissue paper to keep the damn blood from getting everywhere. Not that Chara minded personally - but Sans would kick her out if he saw her covered in blood. He would think she killed someone again.  
  
Chara groaned as blood dripped off of her hand and onto the floor. "Shit shit shit. Where the _fuck_ is the toilet paper?!"  
  
_'Underneath the sink.'_ Frisk's voice called out to her. For a moment, Chara felt absolutely giddy; it had been a while since (who she considered) her best friend had spoken to her. But the giddiness was immediately washed out with a mumbled, "Fuck! Thanks, Frisk." As she grabbed a wash cloth from under the sink and shoved it into her face, letting the blood flow from her nose onto the rough fabric. She took the moment to pause and take deep breaths through her mouth before she tried to speak to Frisk, not knowing if the child was still ignoring her or not.  
  
"Frisk?" Chara whispered into the cold bathroom air. The silence in the room was deafening as it answered her, and Chara could feel her heart beating loud and quick inside her chest.  
  
_'...Chara...'_  
  
Chara's eyes widened. Frisk had answered. _Frisk had answered!_  
  
"Frisk! Where in the hell have you been? I've been trying to talk to you but you wouldn't listen and I felt really lonely so I may have accidentally tortured Sans but we talked about you afterwards I don't know if you heard that or not though but I'm sorry and I won't do anything to hurt anyone again okay just don't leave me alone for that long again for fuck's sake I missed you!" Chara blurted into the darkness.  
  
A soft giggle came from inside Chara and Frisk's shared mind. _'I didn't know you felt so strongly about me, Chara...'_  
  
Chara was about to snap something back when she realized that even if Frisk's words were teasing, her tone was lighthearted. She let a soft smile grace her face. "Damn, I missed you... what happened? Are you alright? You didn't... get hurt or die or anything...?"  
  
_'I'm pretty sure that if I were dead then I wouldn't be speaking right now, Chara. But no, I'm perfectly fine. Or at least, I think so...'_  
  
Chara nodded and let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding. "Fuck, Frisk... you scared me..."  
  
_'I scared **you**? I thought you weren't capable of fear?'_  
  
Chara's face reddened and she stammered out an 'uhm... uhm...' before Frisk giggled softly again. "Sh-shuddup Frisk..."  
  
_'I thought you wanted me to talk, hm?'_  
  
"I mean, shut up about that!"  
  
Frisk laughed from inside Chara's mind, and Chara smiled a bit more, happy that her best friend was laughing. "What happened, though, Frisk?"  
  
_'I didn't want to urge you on to killing anyone. So I gave you control. I figured that maybe it would stop you. And I guess it did, considering you only went after Sans once while I was gone.'_  
  
"Yeah, well, the idiot deserves it." Chara mumbled out with a huff. Frisk snorted from inside their shared mindscape. A comfortable silence reigned down on the two, and Chara closed her eyes, taking comfort in Frisk's presence that had seemed to disappear for a few weeks.  
  
_'I didn't know you would miss me.'_ Frisk confessed.  
  
"I didn't know, either." Chara admitted. "I was just... really _really_ lonely. At least when you're talking I have the occasional, 'Chara, don't kill that monster!' inside my head..."  
  
_'My scoldings mean that much to you? Come on, Chara, you're making me feel like a mother!'_  
  
"Maybe you are!" Chara said and laughed, wiping under her nose to remove the stream of blood that was drying.  
  
_'I can't believe it stressed you out so much you got a nosebleed.'_  
  
"Those are annoying." Chara said with a huff, dropping to her knees and starting to wipe up the floor. "I don't know how in the hell I'm going to explain the blood on this rag to Sans. He's going to think I killed someone again."  
  
_'And who's fault is that, hm?'_  
  
"...his for being an idiot?"  
  
_**'Chara!'**_  
  
"Okay okay, it's my fault for killing in the first place."  
  
_'It's weird seeing you so passive.'_  
  
"Yeah... I just didn't want to worry you when you first came back, I guess... I know I'm a jerk and most of the time I don't take your feelings into consideration, but I didn't want you to become depressed... or suicidal... that isn't fun." Chara added the last bit so quietly that only Frisk in their shared minds would hear it.  
  
_'I'm not depressed... I just hate seeing my friends hurt over and over because of **you**... it makes me feel like it's my fault somehow...'_  
  
"No no no! Frisk, it's not your fault! I promise! I'm just mentally scarred, that's all!"  
  
_'That's awful.'_  
  
"...yeah..."  
  
Chara sighed as she held the bloodied rag. "May as well go and give this to Sans. There's no point in putting it off."  
  
_'Good luck! I'll be right here, rootin' for ya!'_  
  
"Thanks, Frisk." 


	24. Bloodbath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara has a breakdown. Frisk and Sans try to console her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KILL KILL KILL
> 
> but no seriously chara chill my dude

Chara screamed, stomping the ground where Flowey had been a moment before, mocking her on the promise she had made Frisk and Sans. That fucker! She was trying to be good! _GOOD!_

She growled, dropping to her knees and tearing the grass up where the flower-monster had been a few moments before. A twisted smile suddenly split onto her face.

If that fucker really wanted death, then he would **get death.**

\- - -

Chara trusted her brother more than she would ever admit to.

Asriel had been the best little brother to her when she was small and scared of everything. For him to call her weak made her heart twist and her stomach ache. Even as a tiny flower, Chara had an immense amount of trust in him. She had already forgiven him for betraying her all those years ago, knowing that he hadn't meant to. He was probably just scared, and Chara could understand that of him.

But mocking her, telling her that she couldn't kill anyone anymore because she was too soft? Fuck him. She would _prove_ to him that she could keep killing, just like he could. 

So she grabbed her red and black knife and slammed the door to Sans' house behind her, striking out against the cold to hunt down monsters to kill.

\- - -

Frisk had been asleep inside their conjoined minds. Even inside of their shared bodies, energy still drained, either from dealing with subconscious thoughts or dealing with the outside world. So she didn't notice as Chara raised a knife, the blade glinting in the midday sunlight, and brought it down upon an innocent monster, giggling as she did so.

However, there _was_ a person who _did_ notice.

Sans' eye flared blue as he stormed out of Grillby's. He wasn't sure why the kid was rampaging; obviously, it was Chara, but he didn't know what happened to her. She had made a promise to not kill anything - but he didn't trust her to keep her empty promises anyway.

However, as Sans drew nearer the human, he could see that tears were dripping down her face, a black goo mixing with the saltiness.

Sans tilted his head.

_How interesting._

\- - -

Chara raised her knife, bringing it down on Icecap's head, slicing it's hat clean off it's head. Chara grinned at it's mad shriek, turning and slicing at the monster's face, watching as a bright red cut appeared in it's facial features, blood oozing from the wound. Chara barked out a laugh, the laugh turning into a choking cough as sobs threatened to escape her mouth. She hid the tears in an entourage of blood.

In the end, Chara almost didn't _want_ to kill these monsters. She knew Frisk was asleep, so it wouldn't affect her much - Chara could just reload before she awoke. But Sans...

She froze. She could feel his deadly stare piercing through her back, his gaze curious, hating and cruel. She turned around to look at him.

His gaze was pinned on her knife, and she gripped it tighter, heaving out soft panting breaths as she tried to get her breathing under control. "Sans..." She sighed out, and his eyes snapped back up to her face.

"What are you doing?" He asked her, his voice serious and mildly disappointed. Chara growled at him, twirling her knife in one hand. "Isn't it obvious? I'm killing off the _weak_." She hisses out before turning and starting to run after Gyfttrot.

Sans immediately lunges after her and, not even thinking about the magic that is so violently waiting in his eye socket to be released, pins Chara down to the ground with his own weight. He grabs her wrist, fighting back against her as she struggles beneath him, screeches lacing the air.

"Chara! Stop this!" Sans snaps. "You promised you wouldn't hurt anybody!"

" **Well too bad! I'm not fuKCING WEAK, AND I _WON'T BE PERSUADED THAT I AM!_** " She screeches, and the sound is so loudly vicious that it causes his non-existent ears to ring for a split second.

"I never said you were weak, and trust me, I definitely _don't_ think that." He says in a serious tone despite their struggling. The knife is suddenly wrenched away from her, and before he knows it she grabs him and spin him around, pushing his head into the snow and starting to smack the sensitive bone with the palm of her hand. She gives a scream that's so rage-filled that it covers up his yelp of pain. 

This process seems to immediately wake Frisk up, as a voice speaks inside Chara's mind with a sleepy _'huh...?'_

Chara freezes, hand still risen over the now slightly trembling skeleton beneath them. "Stop it." He whispers from beneath her, and in one motion, flips her off of him and into the snow beside the two. 

Chara lands with a soft _"uf!"_ beside him, and immediately grows still. He sits up, looking over at them to make sure he hasn't hurt her any. 

Chara is laying facing the roof of the mountain, her eyes wide and damp from the angry tears she had shed. Her mouth moves with a soft, "Good morning, Frisk..."

_'Chara? What happened?? Why do we have blood on us?!'_

Chara closes her eyes and groans. "I'm sorry, Frisk... I... did something horrible."

 _'How many... did you kill **this** time...'_ Frisk asks in a soft, nervous voice.

Chara flinches slightly. "I think... five..."

_'...'_

"Wait, is Frisk there?" Sans sits up, crawling over beside Chara and sitting at her side. Chara opens her eyes and nods. "Yeah... I think she's mad at me..."

"She has every right to be."

"I know, but-"

"But nothing, kid." Chara falls silent. "What happened? You were doing so well."

"Flowey." Chara suddenly sits up with a deadly hiss, her teeth gritting together as her red eyes glint. "That son of a bitch!"

"Woah, woah, what happened?" Sans asked, blinking as he sets a hand on Chara's back hesitantly. 

_'Explain calmly, Chara... what happened with Flowey?'_

Chara took a deep breath. "He told me I was too weak. That I couldn't - _wouldn't_ \- kill anymore. Well, I showed him! I can... I can... _I can._ I'm not weak!" She put a hand over her face and took in another deep breath. A strangled sob escaped her before she could stop it.

"Of course... you just wanted to impress your brother..." Sans muttered, pulling Chara into his chest and sighing as he stroked her hair. She struggled against him and he let her go quickly, letting her fall back into the snow. 

"I can reload. I can... I can..." Chara closed her eyes and focused. A moment later, she was standing in front of a SAVE point.

Chara opened her eyes, frowning. "I'm sorry, Frisk." She mumbled.

_'It's okay. At least you realized you were doing something bad and stopped!'_

"It took _you_ waking up to realize that, though!" Chara waved her hands around, frustrated. "Why can't I _do this?_ " 

_'It'll take time for you to learn. Just have patience.'_

Chara sighed but then nodded. "Alright, Frisk. I'll try." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wonder how this 'trying' thing is gonna go


	25. Organs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little drop into Chara's backstory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a little different but i like it so tAKE IT
> 
>  
> 
> **also [IMPORTANT],[vote here for a sequel!](http://www.strawpoll.me/12606376)**

The reason Chara had been so irked by her former brother's behavior was that she never really had a family.

Chara had been born an only child, and not just an only child - but a mistake of an only child. Her mother had never expected to get pregnant with her - turns out her birth control wasn't working, and that's how Chara had been born.

Her parents were going to welcome her with open arms, and at first, they did. That was until they noticed that Chara had a deformity no other child had been born with. Red eyes.

Her parents had dubbed them 'nightmare eyes'. They weren't normal in the world of humans, and her entire family had been shaken. Her father had told her mother instantly that that wasn't his child - that was a demon. Her mother told him to give her a chance - so he did, but not without consequences.

Her mother took most of the abuse for her. It was mainly verbal, though there was a rare chance that it was physical. Chara wasn't sure if her mother was ever sexually abused. If so, she had never witnessed it. But she supposed it was for the best that she didn't.

Chara had tried her very best to be a good child. She had learned everything very quickly, and even if someone hated her, they had to admit she wasn't stupid.

However, it was really hard to try her best when everyone hated her for no reason other than a color. 

She had learned to hate her eyes. She hid them under her bangs when she could, and she tried not to look at anyone for long periods of time. It never worked as well as she thought it would - the rumor that she was a demon had already spread through the school faster than wildfire, and by that time she couldn't walk anywhere without getting taunted. 

She had bared it, though. She had went through the days, and had gotten good grades - Chara was always an all A student, and her favorite subject was surprisingly English. She loved learning the different phrases for things, as well as picking out ones she trained herself to use. One of her favorites was 'greetings', which made her all the more stranger to the kids she went to school with.

She supposed it was around second grade when her father got fed up with her. He started to snap at her, call her names, and downright make her feel horrible. At the time, she was devastated. Now, she didn't care what he had done to her, or what she had eventually done to him in return. 

She still remembered being curled in a corner in her room the day she left. It had been cold in the house, so cold. Later, thinking back on it, Chara thought that maybe her father hadn't paid the heat bill, and that's why they were arguing. But she hadn't been there for the first part of the argument, so she didn't know what caused it. 

She did know it led to a lot of name calling for her mother. Chara herself had been crying. She always cried when these things happened. She had gotten up and slowly drug herself out of the room, walking into the living room in the midst of an argument.

She remembered her father calling her mother a dirty whore - and her younger self didn't know what that was, she remembered. 

He had gotten so angry, angrier than he usually did. He had... grabbed a knife, and held it above her mother.

She remembered having one reaction - 

_**no.** _

She had lunged towards her mother, and grabbed the knife from her father's hands, cleanly stabbing the knife through his heart. It was clearly an unexpected hit, and he had stumbled backwards before collapsing and bleeding to death.

She had turned back towards her mother, blood and tears and sweat mixing into one ugly mess of a human child. She had reached towards her mother, only for her mother to push her away and scream that she was a monster.

Chara hadn't understood at the time; she had been protecting her mother! She should be grateful!

Chara understood  _now,_ however, that her mom had been a selfish asshole. She was grateful that her younger self had made the split-second decision to stab her mother before bailing and escaping up to MT Ebott. Even if she  _was_ hoping to somehow disappear, she was glad that she had an out.

She still remembered holding up her mother's heart before dropping it and bolting up MT Ebott.

And that's when she had met Asriel, her spontaneous little goat bro who was the only thing that kept her sane at times. She missed him dearly.

That's why Flowey's words hurt her so much - but that was okay. She could get back at the little fuck.

A grin stretched out slowly on her and Frisk's shared face as she thought out a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o no


	26. Plants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara has a... 'conversation'... with her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember to **[vote here for a sequel](http://www.strawpoll.me/12606376)**

Chara clutched her knife in her hand, softly humming to herself as her finger skimmed the edge of the blade. She closed her eyes for the umpteenth time, asking again, "You sure you're okay with this?"

_'I know you're probably going to freak out and kill him, but I feel better that you at least **asked** first. Of course, I rather you not hurt him... but do what you have to. I know siblings are more... violent then an only child.'_

Chara chuckled. "In certain situations, they can be. Are you sure you're sure, though? I don't need to mentally scar you farther than you already are."

_'Chara. Don't worry about it.'_

"Okay, okay."

_'You have Sans' approval too, before you ask.'_

"I wasn't  _going_ to ask. His opinion  ** _doesn't matter._** "

_'...why do you hate him so much?'_

"Because he's fucking pathetic."

_'No he's no-'_

"Howdy, sis!"

Chara looked up, her eyes gleaming as they land on the flowery face of her brother.

"Whaddya need, old sibling dearest?"

"Shut it, fuckbrain."

"Ooo, language, Chara~! Don't make me tell mom!"

Chara pushes herself off the rock, gripping the knife in her grip tighter as her teeth grit. "Don't you  _dare_ bring mom into this shit!!"

"I will if I have to, Chara. She'll be  _so_ happy to reprimand you..."

"You know what?" Chara stomps the ground. "Why did I even agree to talk to you?! Get the fuck out!"

"Now that isn't nice, Ch-"

_**"F u c k o f f y o u f u c k i n g w e e d ! "** _

Flowey jolted for a moment before his innocent-smile twisted into something more deranged. "No."

Chara screeched, lunging forward towards her brother. Vines immediately wrapped around her limbs, pulling her up into the air. "Don't throw such violent fits, sis!"

"Oh, like you don't!" She screeched, pissed. Her knife swiped down and in one fowl swoop the vines were all cut off. She landed on two feet, a vicious snarl on her face. She was  _done_ playing nice.

"What are you talking about? I never throw tantrums~" He lied, his vines crawling forward towards her. She snarled, ripping at the thorns with her blade and making him screech. "You just did a while back when Frisk tried to  _spare everyone!"_

_"Because Frisk is **weak!"**_

"No! Because Frisk took your  _precious_ timeline from you! Well guess what, you fucking idiot? It's not yours anymore!" Chara taunted.

" _Shut up shut up **shut up!"**_ Flowey's vines wrap around her ankle, jerking her down with a yelp.

"You don't know  _anything_ about me!" He snarled, his twisted smile and dead eyes shoved in her face. She growled, blade slashing at his face and making him shriek in agony, slithering into himself and dropping his sibling once more.

"Don't you know that it's rude to yell at your sibling,  _Asriel?"_

"Asriel is  _not_ my name." Flowey hissed, one eye closed by the slash wound across his face. Chara smiled. "I know you better then you know yourself, apparently." She said, stepping towards him. "You don't remember, Azzy? You were my baby bro~"

"Shut up, Chara." Flowey growled.

_"Azzy~"_

"Shut up! I'm  _not_ Asriel anymore! He's  ** _dead!"_**

"No he isn't!" Chara snapped. "He's you! Just like I'm me, you're you! We may be different now, but you can't deny the past, Asriel!"

"..." Flowey looked away. Chara huffed, turning around. "Don't talk to me if you want to be that way. Don't cross mine or Frisk's path or I'll fucking  _kill you."_

"Chara-"

"Shut up. You obviously aren't my brother anymore." She hissed before gritting her teeth and leaving.

It pained her to say that disowning Flowey hurt her more than she would like to admit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think these two will ever get along :')


	27. Extra Limbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara doesn't like spiders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely based off of [this animation](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=tgk3uw0p2_E)
> 
> remember to **[vote here for a sequel](http://www.strawpoll.me/12606376)**
> 
> Also, I added a cover image to the first chapter! Check it out :D

Chara stared at the big purple house of webs, her hands tucked under her arms as she kept leaned against the selling stand. Muffet wasn't there right now, which Chara found okay. She didn't mind anyway.

_'You okay, partner?'_

"Yeah." Chara answered in quiet voice, raising on of her arms and rolling the sleeve of the sweater up to look at the scars of the self-harm incident many months before.

_'Are you sure?'_

Chara was quiet for a moment before sighing. "...no."

_'What's wrong?'_

Chara shook her head, sighing again. "I feel... numb."

_'Numb?'_

"Yeah."

_'Oh.'_

"Yeah..."

_'Do you know how to fix it?'_

"I only have... one solution that never fails. But you won't like it..."

_'Do it. Save first, but then do whatever you need, Chara.'_

"Frisk... it's killing..."

Frisk was silent before saying, ' _Just do it.'_

"What? You hate it when I kill."

' _If it makes you feel better, then it should be okay this once.'_

Chara paused and nodded. "Okay." She stood up slowly, reaching into her boot and sliding out the knife with the clean blade. "Okay." She repeated, walking to the save point near her and saving before jogging to the spider's lair.

She stalked in, her red eyes glowing in the dim light of the lair. "Ohh, Muffettt~" She called out, a smile adorning her face as she giggled, slipping into hunting instinct. The tension loosened in her shoulders, and she gripped her knife tighter as she stalked deeper into the lair.

Laughing spiders greeted her, and after a few moments Muffet loomed there, standing in a threshold of webs. "Why, hello, dearie~"

"Muffet." Chara hissed without sympathy.

"Why are you in my lair today? Here to play with my pet?"

"Fuck off." Chara growled, holding up her knife. "You know  _exactly_ why I'm here, spider fucker."

Muffet's eyes narrowed, and her multiple arms crossed. "Listen, you little brat. Don't make me have to fight you. I offered you mercy before, something a lot of monsters here are wary of doing. Don't make me regret it."

"Oh, I'm going to regret it." Chara said, and her teeth bared, her eyes glowing bright red in the darkness. "Because I  _deserve_ to regret it. I'm just a human after all, no?"

Muffet's string lashed out towards her in a fiery moment, and Chara slashed her knife out, cutting the strings in half. "You're gonna have to try a little harder than  _that!"_ She hissed, and twirled, red glowing from her knife and lashing towards Muffet, hitting her square in the chest and leaving a slash of blood down her chest. Some of her HP chipped away.

Muffet seemed to snarl at this, and all her arms coiled back. In a movement that seemed like a graceful ballet move, strings were slowly crawling up Chara's legs, and the child had to jump back before they could catch a good enough hold.

"Just give up, Muffet! You'll never defeat a human like me~" Chara said, and gigged softly, her eyes looking directly at the spider.

Muffet's face scrunched up in a delightful giggle. Webs shot out and around Chara's feet, capturing her and hanging her upside down in the air. "Hehehe~! Looks like it's time to feed my pet..."

_'Chara!'_

"Shut the  ** _fuck_** up, Frisk!!" Chara snarled, twisting her body up, her knife lashing out at the strings. She wasn't  _quite_ tall enough. Fuck Frisk's short-ass body.

_'I can fucking hear you.'_

"Fucking good." She hissed. Her eyes glowed and she lashed out, the red marks chopping at one of Muffet's arms.

Surprisingly, it fell to the ground with a sickening  _'crack!'_ of broken bones. A shriek followed as Chara hit the floor with a dull  _thud._

"Son of a  _bitch!"_ Muffet hissed out, grabbing the stub of her arm now pulsing with blood. 

"Fight me!" Chara screeched as she launched herself at Muffet, and with one fell swipe took off another arm.

_'This is horrifyingly brutal...'_

"Friskshutupyouare _distractingmegoddammit."_ Chara grumbled under her breath, her hands grabbing Muffet's neck and yanking her backwards. In one sharp yank she pulled the knife down, slitting through skin and muscle and bone. It caused a sick feeling to emerge within Chara, but she ignored it, yanking down. The limb came off, and blood splattered up Chara's legs and shorts and shoes.

 _'Damn...'_ Frisk's voice came as Muffet began to fade into dust. Chara's hands flexed into a fist before uncurling, and she repeated that several times, her breathing fast as she tried to wrestle it under control.

"Frisk..." Chara huffed out after a second, dodging the obvious elephant in the room that she had just brutally amputated one of Frisk's best friends to death. "...when I first met you you were too innocent to curse."

Chara could feel the hesitant emotions off of Frisk before a smile glimmered through her psyche.  _'And when I first met you, you were unable to regret anything.'_

And Chara smiled as the two synced together to reload the world, her jittery feelings forgotten.


	28. Guns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara should not have a gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember to **[vote here for a sequel](http://www.strawpoll.me/12606376)**
> 
> omg 8 votes already? im fucking dying you guys are amazing <33 i didnt even know 8 people liked this fic! haha.
> 
> at the end of this thing, i'll put up a poll that will allow you to vote on what you want the sequel to be about. I have about three or four possibilities already.
> 
> the song used in this chapter is Unbelievable by Owl City, which can be found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PTWaiwb5QnE)!

Chara had been healing.

Well, healing may not be the proper term. Chara was never injured. She was just... broken psychologically. So maybe the correct term was healing? Frisk wasn't sure.

However, in the past few months, Frisk and Chara hadn't needed to reset or reload anything. When Frisk was tired, she gave control to Chara for a little while. Chara didn't seem to mind, and while she still struggled a little, she had always been a pretty good actress. So Frisk continued to trust her.

Even her violent urges were starting to dampen. Every time she'd have an urge to hurt or kill, she'd talk to Frisk about it. And Frisk would help her step on it, crush it, and tear it into pieces until Chara felt calm again. It worked!

The only one Frisk was still wary about Chara being near was Sans. Chara had this urge every time she was near him to tear his limbs off. Frisk could feel Chara's regret about those feelings, but the hatred that blocked that regret out was so strong that the regret was almost nonexistent.

It didn't help that Sans never tried to hide his hatred from Chara. It was obvious that the skeleton knew when it was Frisk and when it was Chara by now. It was a good thing in a way, Frisk supposed - Sans could keep an eye on Chara, make sure Chara didn't hurt anyone. But on the other hand, Frisk was scared of the two ripping each other apart with no regrets.

For the most part, however, it was peaceful. Frisk guessed it was because Sans and Chara had made that 'plan' a while back about keeping her happy. Frisk loved how her friends were trying to protect her, but she rather them talk their issues out if they needed to.

Oh well, Frisk thought. She was sure if they tried to talk it would lead to a fight. So she just kept her mouth shut about the Sans and Chara issue and let them live in their tension.

*

Frisk yawned as she walked into Mettaton's hotel. She really needed a nap, but she knew that she couldn't sleep here.

"Chara, wanna take over for a little while...?" Frisk murmured, her eyes dropping as she leaned against the wall.

_'Sure.'_

"Mmm... thank you..." Frisk murmured, sliding Chara into her body as she retreated back into her own mind. Chara blinked her eyes back open, straightening her posture. "You're welcome, Frisk. Sleep well."

Chara got a soft snore as a response, and she chuckled, walking into the restraunt. She looked at the octopus behind the desk.

 _I once slit her daughters throat and forced her to watch,_ Chara thought, and smiled at the octopus, even though she wanted to grimace. "Hello. I'm here to do a sing and dance with Mettaton on stage?" Chara said softly, and the octopus creature smiled. "Go on in, Frisk." She said, and Chara was glad she was used to being called Frisk by now, or she may have flinched.

Walking backstage, Chara hummed the tune they would be singing softly to herself. Frisk had suggested something bittersweet -  _Unbelievable_ by Owl City. Chara would have prefered something a little less pop, but she had agreed anyway, knowing the desired effect Frisk wanted to have on this place.

"Frisk! There you are, darling!" Mettaton's voice pulled her out of her thoughts, and before Chara could prepare herself, Mettaton had flung his arms around her. Chara flinched and quickly wrapped her arms around him to make up for it. This was the one part of Frisk's personality that she couldn't get used to - the constant hugs given without permission. 

"Hey, Ton-Ton~" Chara said playfully, forcing a smile to stay on her face. Chara truly was in a good mood, and she didn't want it ruined by a hug.

Mettaton pulled back. "Are you ready for the final show, dear?" He asked, and Chara nodded. "Certainly."

"Your costume is in the back. Down the hall is your dressing room for privacy." Mettaton said. Chara smiled. "Why thank you, Mettaton. You make me feel like a star!"

"Why you are, darling!" Mettaton said with a laugh. "Just remember to clip on the magic collar that I left in your room."

"Got it. Thanks, Mett!" Chara leaned forward, wrapping an arm loosely around Mettaton before walking off down the hallway.

Chara's footsteps tapped loudly in the hallway. For once, a smile graced her face, and she pushed her hair back out of her face.

Chara froze as she sensed someone behind her. Timelines and timelines of genocide prepared her instincts for any possible attackers, and her head turned, her body tensing to run.

"...Sans?" Chara said, raising one eyebrow. She had made a promise - well, kinda - with him that she would keep Frisk happy. And as far as she knew, it had been working.

"You aren't Frisk...?" Sans said, crossing his arms. "What are you planning, Chara?"

"...nothing?" Chara said, her voice confused. Sans' eyes narrowed. "The last time you were around a stage you gave Mettaton water damage."

Chara sighed. "Don't remind me. I'm actually having a good day."

"With no torture?"

"Surprisingly."

"That seems awful suspicious of you." Sans said, a tinge of amusement edging into his voice. Chara shrugs, turning back towards the dressing room. "Yeah, I suppose so. Better watch out or I'll chop your brother's head off."

Chara felt her soul freeze up with blue magic as Sans growled, and she glances towards him, seeing the pissed off look on his face. "Shit, too far? It was just a joke, I'm tryna... lighten the air a bit."

"That isn't a light joke." He growls, his voice hard with anger.

"...sorry." Chara says and sighs. "I'm a fuck up... this happens sometimes..."

Sans sighs, closing his eyes, and there's a moment before Chara can move again. "I need to start thinking... 'hey, she said she wouldn't do that anymore if Frisk was happy', but then I start thinking about you  _actually_ hurting Papyrus and..." his fists clench.

"Yeah. Yeah. I understand." Chara whispered.

"How could you  _possibly_ understand?" Sans growls, his eyes opening with a glare directed in her direction. She looked away.

"I had a brother." Chara whispered. 

Sans' eyes widened, and he blinked, looking shocked. "Shit. What happened to him?"

Chara tensed. It was personal to her, really, but with all she put Sans through... he deserved to know.

"He died. A long time ago. Can't bring him back through resets like I can yours." Chara muttered to herself.

"...damn. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Not your fault. Nothing to be sorry for." Chara smiled and laughed dryly. "Never thought you'd hear me say that to  _you,_ did you?"

Sans smiled. "I thought I'd die first." He joked, grinning.

Chara laughed. "You have!" She said, lightly punching him on the shoulder. He flinches, and for a moment she feels bad before he laughs. "That's true."

"So." Chara said. "I gotta head this way. Feel free to follow. Or don't."

Sans chuckled from behind her as she walked towards the dressing room. She was opening the door to the room when she heard footsteps from behind her. "I'll come."

She smiled, easing the door open to let the skeleton past. She closed the door behind her after a moment, and walked over to her mirror.

"So, what's the performance going to be about? Frisk won't tell me." Sans says causally, hopping over on the couch and propping his head back on his arms.

"Oh, it's about different things from history. Like my past and the other human souls that died." Chara said, picking up the cream-colored collar and clicking it around their neck.

"So I'm going to learn more about you?" Sans asked, looking over at her.

"Yeah. It's not going to be to long, since it was filled with tragedy and that's not good for an audience or whatever. I just do what Mettaton says honestly."

"I used to work for Mettaton." Sans comments.

"Oh, really? How did that go?"

"He was always flirting with me." Sans admitted. "So I went with it and told puns."

Chara laughed. "Sansy~ Come suck my Mettadong~"

Sans faked a glare at Chara, a smile on his face. He threw a pillow at her. "Shut up!"

Chara squeaked as the pillow hit her, and she caught it, smirking. "Ohhh yes baby~"

"Chara I swear to  _god!"_ Sans found another pillow, good naturedly throwing it at her. She let this one hit her.

"I just  _need_ to be boned, Sansie~" Chara singsonged, pretending to hump the pillow before bursting into a giggle fit. Sans sighed loudly from the couch, but a large smile was on his face.

"Okay but when are you supposed to be out there?" Sans asked.

"Mettaton says he'll come get me, so I have no idea." Chara said, shrugging and bouncing over to Sans. She bounced onto his stomach, being sure not to hurt him. He let out a huff as she knocked the breath out of him, and a few minutes later let out a joking 'ow.'

"This is an awful familiar position." Chara commented, looking down at Sans as she straddled his pelvis. He blushed and smacked her face lightly. "Get off me you big douchebag." 

"I'm not gonna do anything. Paranoia check, Sans." Chara huffed out, tracing a circle on his shirt. He blinked and watched her art movements, curious and cautious at the same time.

"Hey, do you think I have a chance?" Chara asked. Sans blinked, looking up at her curiously. "A chance to what...?"

"A chance to change." Chara said softly. "Frisk says I do, but Frisk says that about everything... and I know you hate me so you'll probably say no? But I've been so _good_ for the past few months, and I just... really don't want to convert back to my old ways. I know that I might. I don't know if Frisk senses all of it, but it _hurts,_ it physically hurts to not be able to... I dunno... hurt people. That's so fucked up, right?" Chara sighed and Sans blinked slowly.

There was a tense moment of silence before Sans said, "I don't know if you have a chance. Honestly, I'm not that optimistic type of person that says 'oh, there's going to be a happy ending! don't worry about it!' because sometimes there isn't. And Chara? Whether or not you have a chance is up to you. If you fuck up, that's a decision you made. If you don't fuck up, that's also a decision you made. So... you have a chance. The question is: will you take the chance, or not?"

There was a knock at the door that startled both of them into jumping slightly, causing Chara to fall on the floor. "Chara, you're on in one minute."

Chara called out a soft 'thank you' before looking back up at Sans, who looked down at her from his spot on the couch. Two frenemies looked at each other with two gazes full of fear, anxiety, hatred, and a new understanding that had never been reached before.

"Thank you, Sans." Chara said softly, and with that she stood up and walked out of the dressing room.

*

Chara stood behind the curtains, watching from her corner. Her hair fell over her shoulders, and she adjusted Frisk's blue-and-pink sweater slightly, basically just fidgeting. One hand flew up to her neck to make sure the outfit-changing collar was still there.

"Beauties and gentlebeauties!" Mettaton's voice rang out. "Today, we shall be telling the story of how the eight human souls came into the underground, and blessed us with their souls. We shall be featuring the ambassador, Frisk, today as an actress for all the parts. I'll be doing the singing and dialogue."

Mettaton's face was blessed with a gentle smile. The lights in the theater dimmed, and Chara felt her breath catch in her throat. She was going to do good, she decided. Frisk trusted her, and Sans was giving her a chance.

She couldn't fuck this up.

"Long ago, two races ruled over this beautiful Earth: us, the monsters, and the bigger race, the humans!" Mettaton started. "One day, a dreadful war broke out between our two races! In the end, the monsters lost to these humans, and with a powerful magic spell, they locked us underground for many years to come."

Mettaton tilted his head, a deep silence reigning across the establishment. He began to speak again. "However, in the underground, there was a hole very near the RUINs. This was a hole that would prove to aid us in our quest to freedom."

"One day, Prince Asriel Dreemurr was walking through these vast RUINs, when he found a human that had fallen down. She said her name was Chara, and she became a hope for all the monsters in the land."

"This is the story of how Asgore declared war on the humans, and how these two beloved siblings died. It also tells the tale of the other human souls, including our very own hero: Frisk!"

"So kick back with your popcorn everybody! Let's get this show started!" Mettaton said, and the crowd cheered for a few moments before falling silent once more.

Someone backstage pushed Chara out onto the stage, and the music started as she walked out onto the stage. She smiled for the crowd and glanced down at herself - to her surprise, Frisk's body had been changed to look more like Chara's. _Must be the work of Alphys' collar,_ Chara thought with a smile.

Frisk's soul bounced out of their conjoined bodies, and Chara watched as it glowed a bright red on the stage. Chara tapped her feet to the beat, shaking her hips back and fourth as she bounced to the music.

Mettaton's voice rang out, "It's unbelievable, this is as good as it gets! It's unbelievable, don't know what's gonna happen next! It's unbelievable, you haven't seen nothing yet! It's unbelievable, it's unbelievable!"

Chara spun as the beat dropped, and she crouched low into a fighting stance as she flashed the crowd a wicked smile. "When I was a kid I saved up all my dough, so I could buy C-3PO." Chara jerked her body up, twirling like a ballerina. Her locket swung from around her neck, and she paused facing away from the crowd, her body facing the curtains. Her head slowly turned towards the crowd, and she gave them a wide, sweet smile as her eyes closed. "Put Mentos in my Diet Coke, in the backseat of the bus!" Chara's arms swung down, and suddenly she was facing the crowd from in between her legs, her smile wide as her hair hung upside down. She gave a soft giggle. "When I was a kid I ate spaghetti Os, played laser tag and GI Joe's." Chara's upper half swung up and around in a twirl, and her feet slid as she stopped herself. She put her hands on her locket as she closed her eyes, and suddenly she was slowly falling to the ground, her knees hitting the floor as she made a choking sound. The crowd gasped, but it was all part of the dance. "And if you vowed no girls allowed, then you could join the club!" Chara's forehead hit the floor as she bowed down to touch the floor. "When I was a kid I spent my Saturday's." Chara's body suddenly stumbled to stand up, and the crowd gasped again. "Blowin' on Nintendo games!" Chara spun to face the crowd and winked at them, shooting them the fingerguns. "The newest thing was Lion King, and I could feel the love!" The crowds cheers went up, and Chara grinned.

A light blue flash signalled an outfit change, and suddenly Chara was wearing a big, red bow, a fake knife clutched in her grip. Her eyes widened as she took a step forward, and with a hesitant smile, she waved at the audience. "It's unbelievable, this is as good as it gets!" She made a cute face, her bow sparkling in the bright stage light as she gave a twirl and posed. "It's unbelievable, don't know what's gonna happen next!" She gave a huge twirl and a bright flash signalled another costume change, a bandana wrapped around her forehead. She punched the air with one boxing glove, flashing the crowd a toothy grin. "It's unbelievable, you haven't seen nothing yet!" Chara lowered herself into a fighting position before she threw another punch towards the audience. They gasped. "It's unbelievable! It's unbelievable!" 

Chara sent a kick into the crowd, a burst of light coming from her as she changed outfits again, ballerina slippers hitting the floor. She gave a delicate twirl, now in a pink tutu. "When I was a kid I dreamed of Power Wheels." Mettaton sang in the background as Chara put her hands above her head, giving another twirl before leaping forward like a dear and landing on her feet. "Stayed up late watching action films." Chara bowed gracefully, and she had to admit that she felt powerful in this pink tutu. Though she would never say so out loud. "And I won't lie, my friends and I, were too legit to quit." Chara rose up and gave the crowd a huge smile, giggling as she twirled again. "When I was a kid I lived for climbing trees and Dr Pepper jellybeans." Another bright light flashed, and Chara was suddenly adjusting a pair of glasses on her face, her expression deadpan as she clutched a notebook to her chest. "My favorite part of Jurassic Park was how real the Raptors looked." Chara whipped her arm out in front of her, letting the momentum twirl her around, her back facing the crowd again. "When I was a kid I still had VHS." Chara tossed her notebook in the air, twirling and catching it, causing the crowd to cheer for her. After the twirl she was facing the crowd again. "Watched Fresh Prince and Jazzy Jeff, Zack Morrison." Chara gave a peace sign to the crowd, making a 'kawaii' face as she giggled. "The first cell phone, it was off the hook!"

Chara threw the glasses to the side, a flash causing an unstained apron to appear on her as a frying pan appeared in one hand. She held it up like a baseball bat, causing the crowd  'oo' and 'ahh'. "It's unbelievable, this is as good as it gets!" Chara turned the frying pan over and over slowly, waving it around like a cave man would wave a torch to fend off predators. "It's unbelievable, don't know what's gonna happen next!" Chara swept the pan down slowly over her apron, her body slowly lowering itself to her knees. "It's unbelievable, you haven't seen nothing yet!" Chara crouched down fully, her grin facing the crowd. "It's unbelievable, it's unbelievable!"

A flash of color blinded Chara, and her grin looked deadly when everything came back to the crowds vision. A gun was in Chara's hold, a cowboy hat positioned lopsided on her head. She looked down at the weapon in her hand and felt her heart stop beating.

The familiar weight of a weapon in her hand - a  _real_ weapon, not a Toy Knife, but a  _weapon,_ had Chara's eyes dialating in focus. She pulled off the safety, and suddenly all she could hear was the  _BOOM, BOOM, BOOM_ of her heartbeat loud in her ears, her breathes sounding like they were on speakerphone.

Chara put the gun out in front of her, a giggle escaping her throat, and aimed straight for a monsters head. 

_POW!_

_POW!_

_POW!_

The music was cut with a loud, ear-piercing screech as screams lit the place ablaze. Dust sprinkled through the air suddenly, drifting aimlessly and going nowhere.

Chara aimed and fired at every monster near her, the bullets clicking off in a range of pows. After a few bullets she became aware of the sound of her own insane laughter.

Then, suddenly, a sharp voice cut through the crowd.

"Chara! What the  _fuck?!_ Stop it!"

Chara's head snapped up, her laughter turning into a wheeze-cough abruptly. Her eyes widened as she came face to face with Sans, who was standing just in front of the stage.

She was frozen, suddenly hyperaware of her actions. The gun clattered to the ground, making a loud noise as it hit the stage.

Chara panicked. She finally had a real conversation with Sans, and now she fucked it up, just like everything else. Refusing to face her problems, she squeezed her eyes shut until her body fell forward, Frisk being thrown in control in her sleeping state. 

Sans blinked slowly as snores filled the silence.

And then, ever so subtly, he asked,

"What the  _fuck."_

 


	29. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara gets drunk and rambles to Grillby about her fuck ups. Sans intervenes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate this story it's cringy and old and why do people still like it i dont understand you but  
> oh well have a chapter
> 
> also i might... not do a sequel  
> i have other stories that i want to finish for this fandom (im not in this fandom anymore so it's really hard to write stuff for it-)  
> i really ! want to start a bully se fanfic!!  
> and maybe a the amazing world of gumball fic  
> i have ideas for both already and this fandom is just getting old for me tbh?? so...  
> yeah  
> i might just leave this with the ending i originally planned before mentioning a sequel  
> maybe you guys will like it?? idfk lol 
> 
> Originally planned this chapter to have Chara murdering Grillby but i like this version better so fuck it
> 
> reminder that my deviantart is @Hawkmask101 and you can keep track of me there!!
> 
> If anyone wants to try and diagnose Chara with her mental illnesses, start with IED lol

Chara rose her head up as Grillby tapped on her shoulder. Her tired eyes looked up at the flame monster.

"Yeah...?" She asked in a quiet voice, exhaustion lining the edges.

He nodded towards the exit, where the sign had been flipped to 'closed'. Chara stared at it before looking down. "Can I... just stay here for a while...?" She asked.

He paused before shrugging and walking back behind the counter. She continued to stare at the floor before looking back up at the flame monster.

"Hey, Grillby...? Have you ever... done something really, really bad?" She asked, leaning forward to rest her chin in her hands.

He took a dirty glass off the bar counter, wiping it out with a washrag. He looked over at Chara, staring at her before nodding.

"Did you feel really bad afterwards, too...?" She asked and sighed when he nodded.

"I don't usually regret these things, but..." She paused and sighed again, and Grillby tilted his head. "This one was an accident, and I did it right after promising one of my friends that I wouldn't..."

She paused.

"Well... I don't know if we're friends. But it seemed that way after the conversation we had." 

She tilted her head to look at the counter, her eyes scanning the alcohol bottles. "Can I have one of those?" She asked.

He stared at her.

"I promise I'm not underaged." She lied. He nodded, sliding her a bottle of wine.

"Thanks, Grillby." She popped the bottle open and took a sip of it. Her face scrunched up at the harsh burn it had going down her throat, and she broke off to cough. Grillby gave her a worried look, and before she could pussy out, she took another, slower sip, cherishing the burn in her throat.

"I don't think he likes me anymore, Grillby." Chara said, setting the bottle down on the table. "I thought that he might for a while, but... god. This is so _stupid._  Only Frisk and him know about me, so I don't know why I care..."

She paused before her eyes widen. "Oh, shit... uh, Grillby. Uh..." She looked thoughtful before her face set in a determined line.

"I'm not Frisk. I'm a demon who follows Frisk. My name is Chara, and... I screwed up. In another timeline, but we reset it, and now I'm back here, but Sans is pissed at me and I don't want to face him, and..."

Grillby slowly blinked, staring at her like she was insane.

"...and I'm dumb." She slouched in her seat, taking another burning swig of the alcohol. She could get used to drinking this stuff. 

"Grillby, I just..." She paused, looking down at the bottle before grabbing hold of it, holding onto it like a life line. "I just feel really bad. I'm... not supposed to feel bad. Or... I guess I'm not supposed to, I..."

She paused and took another slow sip. "I haven't actually felt bad in a long time. Not since my brother died. He would have been a better demon." She softly chuckled. "He was so... nice. To everyone. Even to strangers, or... to people who were mean to him."

She frowned. "I was... mean. Mean to him. I thought it was a joke, but..." She paused and took a sip of alcohol. "...he'd always cry..."

"I really did love him. I still do. Well... he actually evolved into an asshole flower who can't feel emotions, but honestly...? I still want to protect him. Even though... even though he hurts people now."

She frowned. "We've both grown for the worse, to be honest..." She was silent for a long time before she sipped the alcohol she was holding.

"Do you think we could change?" She asked him. After a few moments he nodded.

"Really?" Her voice betrayed her surprise, and he nodded again.

"I wonder how I could...?" She asked, the question half for herself and half for Grillby as she took another sip of alcohol. He watched her before slowly taking the bottle away from her and reaching over the counter to hug her.

She was frozen, her senses slow due to the alcohol, when Grillby's quiet, rough voice said, "Just stop hiding yourself from people." And before she could hug him back, he was pulling away, and she was blinking stupidly at him at he smiled at her and started to wash down the counter.

She jumped as a voice came from behind her. "Hey Grillbz, hey kiddo." 

She recognized that voice anywhere. Quickly she looked away, panicking as she curled into as tight a ball as she could. 

Grillby waved and Chara flinched when Sans jumped up on a stool next to her. He paused and looked over at her, and she kept looking away, hoping that he couldn't sense-

"Fuck. Chara?! What the  _fuck_ are you doing here?!"

"Shit, shit, I'm just, uh, l-leaving-" She jumped off the stool and stumbled, falling to the floor as the room suddenly spun.  _Fuck,_ maybe that alcohol wasn't a good idea.

She squeaked when her soul was turned blue and she was forcefully yanked to her feet, coming face to face with a very pissed monster.

"What. The.  _Fuck. Why are you here?!"_ He snarled, his eye glowing. Her eyes widened, and she squirmed in the tight magic holding her soul, trying to get away.

"Let me go-!" "And have you kill all my friends again? Hell no." He snapped in her face and she flinched.

"I..." She looked down, curling her hands against her chest. "I'm sorry, okay?! Now please let me go, I don't want to fucking be here if you're just going to beat me up!" She snapped.

"When has begging with you ever worked?" He snarled. "Never. Did it work when you tied me to a chair and snapped all my bones one by one?"

She flinched. "Sans, I-"

"Or no! No! Did it work when you raped me in my own home?"

"Sans..."

"Or when you whipped me for no fucking reason other than you were  _angry?_ Grow the fuck up. You act like a spoiled child and I'm  _sick_ of it."

She glared at him. "You know what?  _Fuck_ you! You don't even fucking know me, you asshole! You just think I'm some sort of monster who never loved anyone! Well, you're fucking wrong! Now let me go before I tell Frisk."

He rolled his eyes, throwing her on the floor, and she yelped as her skin slid across the hard floor, leaving tender carpet burns on her skin. "Whatever. Tell your little savior. I don't care anymore."

Chara slowly pushed herself off the floor, clutching her hurt side. Her eyes watered and she screamed, "What the fuck is your deal?! I didn't even say anything to you! You attacked me first!"

"You killed my friends first." He stated, and she rose a hand to stubbornly wipe away tears from her eyes.

"It was an accident, jackass! I had a PTSD attack, or whatever the fuck you call it!" She screamed, her voice cracking at the end.

"You shot a fucking gun at multiple people while laughing your ass off! That doesn't have to do with anything other than you being an insane dickhead!" He yelled, turning around and standing up, his fists clenched by his side.

She crossed her arms over her chest, wincing at the burning pain on her side. "Fuck you, Sans." She said quietly, the voice change causing him to blink in surprise. "Like I said, you  _obviously_ don't know me. And I wish that you would give me a chance."

"I've given you multiple chances." He said, glaring at her. "You blow it every time."

"But I'm  _trying."_

The last word hung heavy in the air for a few seconds, and he frowned. 

"Listen, I'm..." She took a step back. "I'm trying to be a better person. I just get... urges. Really bad urges, and I... don't know where they come from. Or how to control them... but..."

She sighed. "Frisk is helping me, and I just... want to see you give me a chance. Can you do that? Can you give one  _fucking_ chance to change? A person doesn't just... magically change over night. There's going to be fuck ups. It happens."

"But with you being pissed at me every time I fuck up, it makes me want to quit trying. I want to give up, dammit, but... Frisk and you are so damn proud of me when I don't fuck up and..."

She paused. "I like that someone cares." She finally says.

"That's what keeps you motivated?" He asks.

"Yeah..." She rubs her face. "Yeah. It does. Last time I... don't know what happened. I was feeling... happy. Confident. And then in the middle of the dance my emotions just..."

She paused. "Snapped, I guess..."

He took in a deep breath before sighing. "Alright. I get it, you need time, just..." He paused and shook his head. "Don't fuck up too much, Chara."

"I'm going to try not to... but..." She glanced at Grillby. "I should probably reset this to where he doesn't know that shit went down." 

"Yeah, you do that." Sans said and awkwardly moved to sit back in his place. Chara stared at him for a moment before walking over and joining him, grabbing her bottle off the counter and chugging the rest of the alcohol down, her chest burning with the feeling of the liquor pouring down her throat.


	30. Monstrous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tick, tock, tick tock.  
> The clock in her room just wouldn't shut up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1/4 of the ending chapters.  
> Warning for confusion(tm)  
> honestly this should be called: the chapter that Hawk bullshitted because she doesn't rlly care about this story anymore and can't write a decent plot  
> what's happening here is Chara had a dream about her past (her parents were abusive when she was a kiddo, when she turned into a teen she went through a rebel phase, one night at a club that led to her getting raped, and then when she met asriel, who she still regrets since she turned him into flowey)  
> disclaimer: chara is still a horrible fucking person in this fanfic pls DO NOT say 'oh she didn't mean to kill those people she got abused/raped' no do not do that. her past does NOT excuse her actions.  
> That's all I gotta say  
> Enjoy
> 
> ~~this just in, what is the pedophile's gender?~~

While the drunken Chara slept, resting within the crevices of Frisk's mind, another Chara, a distant, past one, tugged at the corner of their shared subconscious, willing to plague their sleep with nightmares.

Chara was monstrous. Everyone who had enough common sense in their brain knew that. She had erased the world for Frisk before taking over her soul, and in a fit of emotional turmoil slaughtered, tortured and raped everyone in the underground.

The most tormented was Sans, and it was no surprise that he didn't trust her at all. And yet, she still craved for these monsters to like her, in the back of her mind.

However, Chara was monstrous. That was a lesson she had been taught when she had been first conceived into this world. And she knew that she would never change.

After all, how can a monstrous girl ever be worthy of someone's trust?

-

"Chara!"

Chara jolted out of her bed, eyes wide and forehead glistening with sweat. She glanced at the alarm clock beside her bed, and in an _oh crap_ moment realized that she had slept late.

She jolted out of bed, tossing off her clothes and throwing on a jade-colored dress. She paused to examine herself in the mirror and made a face. She had always hated dresses, and preferred tuxedos, but she knew that wearing one to this party wouldn't be possible - her father despised it when she wore tuxedos, commenting that it made her look 'like a boy'.

Ew.

Chara sighed and walked out of her room after she had gotten ready - her hair had been brushed and pulled back into a tight bun, and beneath the flowing clothes of her dress she was wearing a pair of green high heels.

"Chara, finally you're awake." Her mom complained when she walked into the kitchen, and the woman shot her a glare. Chara rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know I overslept. It happens sometimes, mom."

"It _shouldn't_ happen!" She snapped, and Chara flinched before glaring at her mother. "Well, I'm sorry that I'm human, mom."

"You keep telling yourself that." Her mom said coldly, and Chara flinched at the unexpected insult, realizing that she had called her a demon all over again. It was a regular occurrence for Chara to be called a demon - and while she hated it (and it didn't hurt any less the more it got said) she had learned to kind of... accept the insult, and the fact that she would probably be deemed that her entire life. All because of her fucking red eyes.

Ugh.

"Whatever. What's for breakfast, mom?" Chara asked, moving across the kitchen to sit down at the dinner table. "Nothing for you. You missed it."

"What's for brunch, mom?"

"There is no brunch, Chara. You can just wait until lunch like everybody else." Her mom scolded. Chara sighed. "But I'm hungry now..." "Well you shouldn't have overslept if you wanted food."

"Mom, I can't help oversleeping." Chara said in frustration, frowning as she placed her elbows on the table, leaning her head into her hands.

"Yes you can! Go to bed earlier."

"I try to! But you and dad are right next to my door and your screaming keeps me up all night!" Chara snapped, glaring at her mom.

"Chara. _Do not_ talk to me like that." Her mom stepped forward and Chara flinched before pushing herself away from the table. "Whatever, mom, I'll just go somewhere where I can't bother you."

Chara turned, going to walk out of the room, before her head was suddenly jerked back. Chara screamed at the painful grip on her hair, her red eyes glaring up at her mom as she breathed slowly in and out, trying to catch her breath. Pain was erupting from her scalp, and it took all she had not to whimper.

"I told you. Do. Not. Speak. To. Me. That. Way."

"I'm- I'm sorry, mom please just..." She pushed at her mom's hand. "Please stop! I was just angry, but you guys do argue a lot and it keeps me up..."

"Ignore us!" She snapped. "We shouldn't have to change our voices to suit your needs!" 

"You should! It's called being nice!" Chara said and winced, inching down to where the pressure on her skull didn't cause so much pain.

"Well guess what?" She glared down at her daughter. "I don't fucking care about being nice."

She blinked, and when her eyes opened again her head was being slammed into the wall of an alleyway. Her jade green dress had been replaced by a white tank-top that had been torn up and damaged.

"Hello, little girl. You look so pretty today." The voice growled from behind her, and she cried out in pain as her face grinded against the brick.

"Shh, shh, no crying out for help baby girl..." A hand slipped over her waist and a fear welled up inside of her. "Wait, what are you doing?? Get the hell off of me, fuckface!" Chara kicked back, trying to stomp out at the person, but a knee slammed against her crotch, and she screeched in pain.

"I told you to shut your fucking mouth, slut!" Her head was brought back before she was slammed into the wall again. She bit her lip, whimpering quietly. A wet trickle ran down her face and she took in a deep breath. "What do you want me to do...?" She whispered.

"I want you to take off that top. Slowly." The voice growled. The person backed off just enough to give her room to move, and she whimpered, bringing one hand up to move the straps of her tank top down. The hand on the back of her head was gripping her hair, and she was utterly terrified.

"Ohh yeah, baby. Mmm..." She squeezed her eyes shut as she slid the shirt over her head, and before she knew it hands were over her breasts. She cried out, squirming in the grip that was holding her as tears raced down her face.

A pain on her neck caused her to shudder in pleasure, and before she knew it she felt fabric on her arms. She gasped, opening her eyes, her hands shaking.

A goat face stared down at her with a friendly smile. "Hello! My name is Asriel... what's yours?"

"As-asriel...?" She whispered, looking down to see the thick green fabric of her sweater. "Where am I...?"

"Don't you know?"

She looked up and screamed in shock as pitch black eyes stared down at her. Black goo was slowly trickling down her adopted brother's face.

**"You're in your worst nightmare."**

-

Frisk's body jerked awake with a sharp gasp, and even though it was Frisk's body, it was Chara controlling it. She wiped her hand over her forehead, gathering up the sweat there.

She took in several deep breaths, and after a while she slowly lied back down on the bed, one hand gripping the blue fabric of Frisk's sweater.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock..._

"Frisk...?" Chara whispered, holding her arm close to her chest. "Are you awake?"

No reply.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock..._

Her breath hitched softly, and she closed her eyes tightly. "Frisk, please... I..."

_Tick, tock, tick, tock..._

"I need you..."

_Tick, tock, tick, tock..._

Tears travelled down her face, and she sniffed, rubbing at her face furiously. "Frisk..."

_Tick, tock, tick, tock..._

"I want to die, Frisk..."

_Tick, tock, tick, tock..._

"I hurt you and I hate it and I want to die..."

_Tick, tock, tick, tock..._

"I'm sorry."

_Tick, tock, tick, tock..._

"Please don't leave me..."

_'I won't, Chara. I'm here for you, and as long as you try to change, then I'll always be here for you. Please, try and get some sleep.'_

"Alright, Frisk... thank-thank you..."

_'You're welcome, friend.'_

 


	31. Claustrophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And with shaky steps, Sans followed his tormentor back into his fucked up existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/4 of the ending chapters  
> this just in: sans' backstory  
> g o d this is so cringy I wrote this back in mARCH 2016 GUYS  
> this time trying to rewrite it more detailed. might just get like really really frustrated w this and post it whenever.  
> I don't rlly care about undertale anymore lmao but have this anyway  
> should I insert tw's? I mean this entire fanfiction is a fucking tw tbh so  
> :^)  
> Anyway this is loosely based off of zarla's handplates.
> 
> HAHA THIS SUCKS TRY TO IGNORE HOW MUCH IT SUCKS OK

Sans was very little when the abuse started. He was never sure why he got what he did, and he never got an answer when he grew older.

It didn't start right away. The expirements, the beatings, the cursing; it happened gradually. Not to say that he had love when he was first created from his father's soul, but he wasn't treated  _badly,_ so to speak.

It had been one dark evening when his father had shoved him into a machine and used shocktherapy to "make him understand." 

Looking back on it now, Sans wondered if his father had somehow snapped. Maybe he had been a kind monster at one point, but he doubted that any trace of that monster was still within him when he was pushed into the void.

He remembered months of abuse; it had gotten so bad that Sans started to not move. He'd lay in his room for hours until his father needed him again, and he'd be  _happy_ with that.

But his father wasn't.

He guessed that the scientist realized after a while that pain would just equal the same results. So soon after his fall into depression, his father created Papyrus, to bring Sans out of his stupor.

It was a fucked up reason to bring his brother into the world, Sans admitted to himself, but at least Papyrus was a good creature once he was here. Sometimes his kindness got him in trouble, however, and Sans worried about him greatly. At least his father ignored Papyrus, instead of using him for his twisted experiments.

It had been somewhat of an okay day when the incident had happened that had led to one of his fears. Sans' depression hadn't been acting up that day, and he had even been allowed to spend the morning with his brother, which he appreciated very much. He had been given something to eat and had been ordered to report back to his father's office afterwards. ("No later than noon," he had said.)

So he hopped on over to the office, his emotions feeling optimistic. When he had got there, his hands had been tied and he had been sat in a chair. He was told to read something out loud - so he did.

He would stumble on a few words here and there, but it didn't distract him much from the story. The story itself was about a boy who had went swimming with his mother and father. While swimming, the boys mother had been eaten by a shark. Left alone, the boy stumbled through the beach, trying to find a security guard so he could find his way home. While searching, the boy was kidnapped.

"Hey, dad...?" Sans had paused there to ask.

"What?" He had looked down at him, and Sans had noticed how his eyelights had glowed with irritation.

"Why is this story so messed up?" Sans had asked. "I mean, aren't most stories happy? This boy just keeps getting in more and more danger..."

"That's what makes it special." He had answered simply.

"Special? But surely none of this would happen in real life?" He had shifted uncomfortably, tugging at the ropes on his hands.

"Sure it could. It's unlikely, but it's possible."

Sans had trembled. "Could that happen to me, dad...?"

"Of course. You aren't exempt of any bad things happening to you. You of all people should know that."

Utter panic had struck him then as he realized that there was a chance that he could be abandoned and kidnapped. Looking back on it, it wasn't a very big chance, but it was there, and his anxiety-riddled mind completely freaked out.

He had started crying, begging his father not to abandon him. The room had been silent at first before he was struck across the face with a stern "shut it!", which had only furthered his panic. 

Eventually, after many threats, he guessed that his father got fed up with his son's emotions. He was dragged across the room and tossed forcefully into the closet - to which Sans cried out in pain as his skull hit the wall. Then the closet door had been slammed shut and locked.

The tightness of the space hadn't affected him at first as he tried to calm down, his sobbing fading into shuddering hiccups. But eventually he realized where he was, and in one sharp instant, he was back to the panic that he had been in just a few moments before. 

The intensity of his emotions was sharp and strong, and he felt like they were slowly filling up the space around him, making it to where he couldn't breath. He was suffocating in his own emotions, and he didn't know how to stop it. He pressed against the door, whimpering softly as the space around him seemed to get smaller and smaller.

He couldn't breathe. He took in a wheezing breath, trying to keep himself steady. His chest hurt, and he cupped his hands against it, rubbing it to try and release the tension.

He was starting to get dizzy, and he didn't know what to do. His chest hurt and his head was spinning. He closed his eyes tightly as a wave of nausea suddenly crashed down onto him, and he let out another whimper.

His fragile emotional strength vanished a few moments later as he started to sob, rocking back and fourth slowly. The room was spinning and he wanted _out,_ he _needed_ out. He knocked on the door with a soft whimper, and started to beg.

-

It was hours before the door opened and he was let out of the closet. At this point he was so weak with emotions that he was barely breathing, his vision fuzzy. He wanted to sleep; crying for hours took a lot of energy out of him.

"Stand up, idiot." His father's snappy voice came, and he immediately wobbled to his feet, shivering softly. The face that greeted him was a smug smirk.

"What lesson did we learn today?" He said simply, crossing his arms over his chest. Sans looked at him and with a shuddering breath answered, "If you say to calm down, then ca-calm down a-and listen... don't pan- panic because it's really stup-stupid to do so... showing emotions gets you- gets you no where."

"Good boy. Now come along; we have work to do." His father said, starting to walk off.

And with shaky steps, Sans followed his tormentor back into his fucked up existence.


	32. Scarring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun streamed in through the windows, the golden light hitting the tiles and making them glow a calm orange. Chara's hand shook as she held the knife she was holding closer to her chest.
> 
> The question that greeted her was, "I thought you wanted to better yourself, kid. Why'd you do it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/4 end chapters  
> WHEEZES this is the ACTUAL ending. the final chapter is going to be the epilogue for all of those people who wanted a sequel  
> this whole chapter is basically just bonding?? it was going to be spread out over 4 chapters in the original ending planned for this fic, but i decided to jam pack everything here and make it a little shorter then it would probably be otherwise  
> reminder that you shouldn't feel bad for chara she's tortured, murdered and raped in this story so  
> :^)  
> don't justify her actions she's a really terrible person honestly but she's trying to change so that's nice  
> ALSO STORY IS ALMOST OVER I'M SO EXCITED FOR THAT WOOP
> 
> I kept listening to Suga Suga (by Baby Bash) while writing this and i highly recommend reading it during the battle scene lol

The sun streamed in through the windows, the golden light hitting the tiles and making them glow a calm orange. Chara's hand shook as she held the knife she was holding closer to her chest.

The question that greeted her was, "I thought you wanted to better yourself, kid. Why'd you do it?"

She took a few steps forward instead of answering, and Sans growled, the room turning black. Chara watched her soul blink into view, staring at the orb of glowing red.

"Why'd you do it, Chara?!" Sans snapped, throwing her back against the wall with his blue magic. There was a crack and Chara gasped sharply, wheezing in a breath at the restraining force on her soul. Pain was spreading through her back, and she slid down the wall. Bones came up, stabbing through her torso.

_Loading . . ._

"Answer me." Sans demanded, his eye glowing blue as Chara reappeared beside her save point. She turned to face Sans, wiping her eyes free of tears before blinking at him, the red in her eyes sparkling innocently.

Sans growled in frustration, throwing bones towards her. They slammed into her side, knocking the breath out of her and cracking a few ribs. She fell to the side, the knife falling away from her grip and skidding across the now black floor.

"Get up and fight me if you don't have a fucking answer." Sans growled, stalking forward menacingly. When she didn't get up he started kicking her, over and over and over again.

She whimpered, slowly curling into a ball. A muffled sob escaped her lips, and a twinge of guilt shot through Sans before he summoned a Gaster Blaster, shooting it at her and disintegrating her in a matter of seconds.

_Loading . . ._

Chara gasped, falling to her knees as she dropped the knife instantly. She wrapped her arms around herself, letting out a loud sob as she started to rock back and fourth.

"Why'd you do it, bitch?" He hissed, reaching down to jerk Chara up by the collar of her shirt. She let out a loud yelp and started to cry harder, tugging at his arm. "Let me go, Sans!!"

"No! Do you know what it's like to wake up after being promised that your brother would be okay from now on and he's dead  _again?!"_

"Please..." Chara whimpered, her hands softly shaking.

Sans hissed and slammed her down to the ground, a loud crack sounding as her skull split wide open.

_Loading . . ._

"You know, I just don't fucking get you, Chara!" He threw his hands in the air in frustration as her knees wobbled, her body falling to the floor as her hands gripped her head.

"One minute you're my friend, the next you're slicing my brother's head open. What the fuck is wrong with you?! Are you just fucking  _crazy?_ Do we need to have you locked up in a fucking  _asylum?!"_

"No! Please no..." She hiccuped, letting out a whimpering breath.

"Then what the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"I don't know! I'm sorry!"

He growled, grabbing her hair and jerking her head back, slamming the back of her head into his knee over and over again. She cried out in pain, struggling to try and get away. Blood started to drip down her face.

"I..." He smashed her head into his knee. "Fucking..." Sans jerked her hair up, ripping some of her scalp out and making her cry out in pain. " _Hate you!"_

He threw her to the ground, bones coming out and piercing her torso, a Gaster Blaster shooting her at the moment of impact.

_Loading . . ._

"Stop!" She flinched away as he stalked forward. She darted around him, slamming her hand down between his shoulderblades. He ducked away at the last moment and she stumbled at her failed attempt to stumble him.

"Don't you fucking touch me." Sans hissed as he jerked around to glare at Chara. She froze at the close proximity before she reached out, trying to grab onto him. He jerked back, her hands brushing the soft blue hoodie fabric.

Frustrated, she threw her knife away before lunging at him again. Her soul turned blue before she could touch him, and before she knew it she was being smashed into the floor. Pain erupted in her skull as it split open.

_Loading . . ._

"Dammit Sans! I don't want to kill you!" She snapped, throwing her knife down on the ground and crossing her arms over her chest, closing her eyes tightly.

"I highly,  _highly_ doubt that."

"I don't."

"So you just wanted to kill everyone else and leave me?" He growled, stepping forward. 

She flinched backwards. "No! I did it for a reason!"

"What reason?! To be a fucking cunt? Or because it was 'fun'? You probably got some sick pleasure out of thi-"

"You're not listening!" She screamed, throwing her hands in the air. He flinched at the sudden raise of her voice and blinked.

"You never fucking listen! You immediately assume that I'm going to do something awful and you shut me out! Stop  _fucking_ doing that!" She screamed, pacing back and fourth.

"Don't you understand that I actually do try? But being constantly shut out is fucking... fucking... agh!" She ran a hand through her hair.

"I've been wanting to actually befriend you, and that's fucking  _weird_ within itself, so you should be fucking grateful for that, but no, you just! Tell me to stay away from you and Papyrus everytime I talk to you!"

She paused, rubbing her face. "I mean, I understand why, but..." She shook her head.

"Frisk said she'd let Papyrus know who I was if I wanted to befriend him, and you know what? I really want that. I want to change, fucker, so stop telling me I can't."

"Then why'd you do a genocide run?" Sans accused, crossing his arms.

"You wouldn't fucking listen to me. I've been trying for weeks if you haven't noticed."

"You have?" Sans blinked slowly, and Chara looked at him. "Are you serious? You haven't  _noticed?"_

He shook his head. Chara rolled her eyes. "I made you a pie, Sans. I even tried talking about your science shit. For fuck's sake, how did you not notice?"

He rubbed the back of his skull and frowned. "It's hard to see a friend in the face of your killer, Chara."

There was a tense silence before she sighed. "Yeah, I know." She mumbled, and slowly she sank to her knees, sitting on the floor.

"I'm sorry that I had to go this far to get your attention, but god, Sans, you really didn't give me a choice."

"Yeah, it's okay... sorry for ignoring you..."

"You don't have to be sorry. You had good reason to." She shook her head, pulling her knees up to her chest.

Sans slowly sits next to her, patting her shoulder awkwardly. "I mean, you were trying to change, and I didn't even acknowledge that. For that I apologize."

She smiled softly. "Well... I forgive you, I suppose..."

The hall fell silent except for the chirping of birds outside the window. Chara's red eyes watched the sunlight from beneath her bangs.

Sans broke the silence with a yawn, and Chara looked at him. "Tired?" She asked and he nodded.

"Want me to take you home?"

"Not really. Papyrus isn't there. A home without Papyrus isn't exactly home."

"Oh. Right." She shifted, wrapping her arm around him. "Sleep here?"

"With  _you?_ Look, I'll try not to shut you out, but I really, really would prefer not to be alone with you for long periods of time. Not right now, at least." He said, pushing her arm off his shoulders. She shrugged. "Alright, that's understandable."

There was another burst of silence, but this one was less tense and more comfortable as the two sat in each other's presence.

"So, about befriending Papyrus." Sans mumbled. "We're definitely going to have to set up some ground rules."

"Oh. Well, okay." She shifted to face him, her red eyes sparkling with eagerness.

"For one - no weapons around him."

"What about if I want to help him cook?"

"Come find me, I'll guard."

"Okay, that's fair enough." She nodded.

"Two, you aren't allowed in his room. You can stay in the kitchen, in the living room, or outside the house." He said, glaring at her softly. Chara flinched at the look and nodded. "Alright."

"Three, you aren't allowed to be alone with him for more than fifteen minutes. I'll increase the time as my trust in you increases."

"One day, will I be allowed to have all of the freedom Frisk has?" Chara asked, her eyes shifting to look down at the floor.

"Eventually, yeah. It's going to take a long time, though, Chara."

"I know, I know. What about you?"

"What about me?" Sans rose a browbone, and she crossed her arms over her chest with a huff. "What about you and me? Are we friends?"

He paused, and Chara shifted uncomfortably as silence surrounded them. "Not particularity? At least not right now? Maybe one day." He finally answered, and she smiled softly, satisfied at the answer.

"Are you going to reset soon?" Sans asked, watching her cautiously after a few moments of her smiling serenely into space. She blinked and nodded. "Yeah, just... not at the moment, I guess..." 

"Why's that?" 

"It doesn't feel right yet." She mumbled, frowning. He blinked, watching her curiously as she stood up.

Before he could properly react, she had reached down to scoop him in her arms. He squeaked in shock, trying to squirm away from her blood and dust covered garments.

"Thank youuu!" She hummed, nuzzling his skull, and he cringed away from the unwanted touch. "I really appreciate you giving me another chance, Sans."

"Uh, you're welcome, kid, can you put me down now, please?" He pawed at her chest, trying to get away.

She shrugged, dropping him on the ground and smiling peacefully. "I'm going to reset. When I do, Papyrus will be back."

A smile spread on his face. "Yeah..."

"I'm sorry. Again. For everything."

"I know. Just reset."

She sighed, looking up at the judgement hall windows, a bird fluttering past the window - an illusion of magic. When she spoke, her voice was low and soft.

"Okay."


	33. Bruising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4/4 ending chapters  
> THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER HECK  
> FINALLY AFTER OVER A YEAR MAN  
> HEEECK
> 
> anyway, thank you so much for the people who read this!! In my opinion, i really dont think this is a good fic, but if you do, then that's okay!!  
> This is what people who wanted a sequel were going to get in a brief summary.
> 
> If you want to find more of my stuff, check out my profile, or check out my Deviantart, which is @Hawkmask101

It had been three years since that last battle, and so far, everything had been going pretty smoothly.

Chara had been going through the processes of making new friends, and she had been doing well. There had been a few incidents where a monster was slain, but it was so rare that Sans and Frisk tried to overlook it - Chara was  _trying,_ legitimately trying, and by her 20th birthday she had been clean for almost four months.

That was the day that Frisk allowed Chara to be introduced to some of her friends. Some of them had immediately taken a liking to her ("Th-this is unheard of!" Alphys had stammered, looking over Chara with an eager, scientific gaze) while some had taken a while to get used to her.

It had been a few weeks after Chara had been introduced to Alphys when she had been examined and announced to have IED - a mental disorder that came with random, uncontrollable spouts of violence. Alphys had told Frisk to get Chara a punching bag and see if it helped her. They did, and ever since, Chara had been taking out her urges on the punching bag instead of the monsters.

Eventually, Sans started letting her around Papyrus for longer amounts of time, and by the time she knew it, she was with the tall skeleton almost every moment of the day (when Frisk wasn't in control, at least). One of the things she loved most about hanging around the tall skeleton was playing with his action figures - his passion reminded her so much of Asriel that it was hard not to smile.

Sans eventually forgave her. It took her fourteen months, but he did. She remembered that day like it just happened.

They had been sitting in Grillby's - she noticed that he let her come along a lot more lately, but she hadn't said anything about it - when he ordered some champagne and turned to her.

"We're  _toad_ ally getting wasted today." He said with that shit-eating grin of his. She had blinked and said, "Why?"

"Because I  _frog_ ive you."

And that was the end of that conversation.

On her 21st birthday, all her friends had gotten together to celebrate. After everyone had left, Sans dragged her into the kitchen and shoved a bottle of sunset rum into her hands and proclaimed that she wouldn't be able to handle it. She said that she would, and they bet on it.

She took three sips and was immediately shit-faced drunk. The next morning she stumbled to his room, bits of vomit still in her hair as she handed him 20g.

He had nudged her into his room with an eyeroll. "Come on, let's get you into some cleaner clothes." He had then proceeded to throw a pair of his clean shorts and an old hoodie at her before teleporting out of the room so she could change. 

When she had stepped out of the room, jacket zipped up to cover her breasts, she had immediately been tackled and teleported to Alphys lab. "Frisk had a surprise for ya, didn't wanna spoil it." He said and laughed before shoving her towards the lizard lady. 

That's when she had gotten her new body.

It looked exactly like Frisk's, except the eyes were a brighter red and the hair didn't have chunks of puke in it. And, after a little bit of magic and science, Sans and Alphys were able to pry Frisk and her apart, and she had filled the body meant for her.

It was weird, not having that extra presence in her mind. It was also weird that her hangover followed her into her new body and soul, but hey, she wasn't complaining.

"How'd you do this?" She asked Alphys. She had shrugged. "The same way I made Mettaton a body, except with a little extra stuff to help compose the soul. It wasn't that hard."

"What do you think of your new bod, kid?" Sans had asked, crossing his arms and smirking. "Now you won't have to worry about giving Frisk alcohol poisioning."

"Hell yeah! Now I can give  _myself_ alcohol poisioning!"

"That's my girl!" Sans exclaimed, and they high-fived.

...

It was weird seeing Frisk outside of their conjoined mind, and it was shocking when Frisk giggled and Chara could hear it. It wasn't a thought - it was a sound.

"Frisk? Holy shit, you look like crap!" She had exclaimed before softly hugging her friend.

"Haha, well yeah Chara, you got us drunk last night."

"I didn't do it! Sans did it!" Chara protested, but had smiled anyways.

Word had spread quickly that the person who shared a body with Frisk now had one of her own. Soon, she was bombarded with monsters trying to see her new look. She had enjoyed the attention.

Now, it was the day after her 22nd birthday. She was sitting on the skelebros couch, munching on some popcorn as she watched a movie.

"Hey, kiddo." She turned to look at Sans as he walked in the room. "What are you watching?"

"Just some stupid movie." She shrugged. "What are you doing in here?"

He walks over to sit next to her. "Coming to say hello."

"Oh, well hello." She shrugged.

"You ever sit back and realized how much you changed?" Sans asked. She blinked at him, tilting her head. "Chara, you... you don't even reset anymore."

"Well, yeah. I don't need them. I don't kill anymore." She then froze. "I... I don't kill anymore." 

"Yeah." He smiled at her, and she smiled back. "Three years clean, kiddo. How's it feel?" He asked her.

"Pretty fucking amazing." She said and laughed softly.

"I would hope so!" Came a voice, and she jumped as Frisk suddenly bolted over the back of the couch, flopping beside her. "I didn't go through all that stuff for nothing!"

Chara laughed softly. "No, you didn't."

Frisk hugged her. "My Char-Char, twenty-two already."

"Yup. You'll get there soon, Frisk." She said and Frisk nodded, grinning. 

"I'm so old." Sans said and laughed, and Chara tilted her head. "How old are you, though?"

"I'm twenty-five."

"God da _yum!"_ Chara exlaimed and Frisk burst out giggling as Sans punched Chara's shoulder.

Chara leaned on Sans, and he wrapped an arm around the two hugging girls. "I'm glad you two forgave me." She mumbled, closing her eyes.

"We're glad we forgave you, too!" Frisk exclaimed, nuzzling her. She snorted and laughed softly, pushing Frisk off of her.

As she went to get off of Sans, she heard him mumble, "Yeah. We are," under his breath.

And she smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> [Made With A Deviantart Prompts List](http://hawkmask101.deviantart.com/journal/30-Day-Gore-Challenge-Reposted-from-unicornlet-624517503)  
>   
>  Also, go visit my Deviantart for some great art!  
> [(Or to yell at me... I love it when you do that x3)](http://hawkmask101.deviantart.com)


End file.
